Aime moi
by JamesHobbe
Summary: Histoire d'un amour impossible de deux être qui ne s'aiment pas.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR.

Cette fic se passe au temps des Maraudeurs, et j'espère avoir pu respecter au mieux le réalisme de l'époque et celui des livres, je voulais que cette histoire puisse être possible et puisse correspondre à ce qui se passe plus tard dans les livres. J'espère avoir réussit.

Prologue: pdv Black

- Severus Snape?

Ce nom résonne dans ma tête, je me détourne de James Potter mon voisin de droite.

Ce nom résonne, il résonne comme… comme mon réveil le matin qui me tire de mes rêves pour la dure réalité. Ce son maudit qui me livre à la souffrance quotidienne d'être naît Black. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce nom me le rappel. Me rappel vers la dure réalité et vers le véritable cauchemar.

Je me tourne vers le jeune homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que moi qui porte ce nom, il monte les marches vers le Choixpeau d'un pas ferme, il a pourtant l'air si fragile. Il me vient une vague compassion pour ce garçon. Il se tourne, le regarde froid et étrangement vide. La douleur se lit sur son visage, il a dû en voir des vertes et des pas mures celui-là… Je l'ai déjà vu avant,, c'est le garçon du train. Alors comme ça c'est un Snape, je me rappel notre première confrontation, il m'avait paru bien étrange. J'étais avec James que j'avais rencontré sur le quai de la gare et nous cherchions un compartiment libre. N'en trouvant pas, nous sommes rentrés dans celui de Snape et d'une jeune fille rousse, il m'a fait un peu penser à moi, pourtant mis à part nos cheveux et nos yeux noirs, nous ne nous ressemblons pas. Il est loin d'égaler ma beauté, pourtant je lui trouve un certain charme. A vrai dire j'espérais pouvoir le connaître. Je lançais donc la conversation:

- Vous connaissez les différentes maisons de Poudlard?

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs assis en face de moi me répondit un « bien sûr! » plein de mépris.

- Moi, je ne les connais pas… Je me tournais vers la fillette rousse et m'apprêtais à lui répondre mais James me pris de vitesse.

- Il y a Griffondor, ce sont les meilleurs et les courageux et puis Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

- Où iriez-vous si vous aviez le choix?

- Griffondor bien sûr! Comme mon père… T'as un problème avec ça? Demande James à Snape qui s'était mis à ricaner.

- Non, si vous préférez les muscles à l'intelligence…

Le souvenir de cette conversation me fait sourire, comment avais-je pu trouver que ce garçon me ressemblait? Nous n'avons rien en commun.

-Serpentard!

Voilà qu'est-ce que je vous disais, un maudit Serpentard.

- Dit James tu ne trouves pas qu'il s'est montré bien arrogant avec nous dans le train?

- Si Sirius, tu as raison, et maintenant que c'est un Serpentard, nous n'avons plus aucune raison de ne pas lui montrer qui nous sommes et de quel bois se chauffe les Griffondors.

- Alors on fera de son cas un exemple, pour tous ces enfoirés de Serpentard.

Je me tourne vers Lily Evans, la jeune fille du train qui nous lance un regard noir. Elle a l'air de bien l'aimer le Snape, et James à l'air de bien l'aimer Evans. Ça ne va pas être facile tout ça….

Je me tourne vers Snape, il se dirige vers la table des Serpentards quand un jeune homme d'un blond presque blanc et d'une prestance à couper le souffle se lève pour lui donner une tape dans le dos comme on fait à un ami et lui murmure des mots à l'oreille. De loin je crois discerner l'insigne des préfets mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais par contre qui il est je le sais, il n'y a qu'un Malfoy pour posséder de telles manières. Il va décidément bien mal finir ce Snape, dommage…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je ne suis pas très fière de mon prologue, donc si vous l'avez trouvé nul ne vous décourager pas (il faut du courage pour lire ma fic Oo) la suite est mieux (enfin j'espère) ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR.

Voila le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût.

Chapitre 1 : pdv Snape, 5ème année

Putain mais y en a marre de ces enfoirés ! C'est pas possible, ils sont vraiment stupide ! Et ce Potter, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! Non mais il se croit ou de m'humilier devant toute la salle, et en cours de potions en plus, puisque cet imbécile ne comprend rien à l'art de cette matière il se sent obligé de faire profiter tout le monde de son imbécilité. Et pas ce moyen il m'empêche de me concentrer, il va falloir que je la recommence cette potion, la recette du livre n'est pas la meilleur, je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen plus rapide de la préparer. Ces espèces de noix par exemple, quelle imbécilité de vouloir les couper alors qu'il suffit de les presser ! Tiens moi je le presserai bien Potter, sa face de con sur le sol avec mon pied au dessus ! Et puis ce Black, ce traitre à son sang, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rigoler à toutes les conneries que peut débiter Potter, et autant vous dire qu'il en sort un paquet, je ne sais pas commencer c'est possible de rigoler autant. Remarque je ne sais pas comment c'est possible d'être aussi abrutit que Potter. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'étonne encore de ce dont ils sont capables.

J'entre dans la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Lily qui est déjà installée à notre place habituelle. Je l'aime bien Lily, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit une sang de bourbe, elle est plutôt brillante alors j'accepte de la côtoyer. Cependant c'est aussi ma seule amie que ne mouille pas avec des forces obscures, disons qu'elle est le petit rayon de soleil de ma vie… euh non mis je dis quoi la moi ! Le rayon de soleil de ma vie, n'importe quoi, c'est d'un ringard, mais l'expression n'est pas mauvaise pour illustrer le fait qu'elle est la seule relation correcte que j'ai et qu'elle apporte un peu de lumière à ma misérable vie.

« Ah te voilà enfin Severus ! Encore à trainer avec Avery, Wilkes et compagnie… Déclara Lily sans même sortir de nez de son livre.

- Non Lily j'étais simplement en cours de potion et vu que Potter n'a daigner être calme je n'ai pas pu suivre grand chose. Et puis il faut que je modifie la recette de cette potion, ce livre est vraiment nul, comment veulent-ils que l'on apprennent quelque chose dans un livre qui est faux !

- Toujours en train de trafiquer ce livre, fait gaffe si le professeur Slughorn te prend à écrire dedans…

- Ce livre m'appartient, et puis ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si la recette est inexacte.

- Je suppose que non… Allez mettons-nous au travail, Mc Go nous a demandé trente centimètres de rouleau minimum. »

Mon amie replonge dans son livre de métamorphose. N'empêche, je repense à Potter, quel besoin il avait de faire remarquer pour la énième fois que mes cheveux sont gras. Sont légèrement gras, ont simplement une petite tendance à graisser facilement… Bon d'accord, d'accord j'ai les cheveux gras, mais bon faut pas abuser non plus c'est quand même pas de ma faute si ! Et puis je ne vais quand même pas m'amuser à les laver tous les jours, je ne suis pas une gonzesse non plus ! Malgré tout Potter a innové, maintenant la graisse de mes cheveux risques de modifier mes potions en dégoulinant dedans, on aura tout vu, comme si mes potions pouvaient être raté, ou ne serais-ce qu'échapper à mon contrôle ! Quel abrutit, je me demande ce qu'il a après moi quand même, après toutes ces années il est toujours sur mon dos ! Pourtant même Black semble s'être lassé, en ce moment il ne m'agresse plus trop. Je me demande ce qui lui prend.

« Dit Lily tu penses quoi de Potter ?

- Il est arrogant, et très mignon.

- Mouais… Et Black ?

- Je sais pas, il est séduisant, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il s'est tapé la moitié des filles de Poudlard…

- Il s'est fait la moitié des filles de Poudlard !

- Oui, et d'après lui l'autre moitié ne contient que des laiderons et des aveugles, les premières il ne veut pas les toucher, les autres sont incapables de voir sa grande beauté et son charme naturel. Mais mit à part ça il est plutôt cool.

- Mouais… Tu ne trouves pas que son comportement a changé dernièrement ?

- Je sais pas Severus, tu sais je ne le connais pas plus que ça, et puis pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui tout d'un coup, t'es amoureux ?

- Hein ? Non mais tu rigoles j'espère !

- Chose que tu devrais faire plus souvent. Et puis arrêtes de rougir comme une pucelle quand on te parle de ta vie sexuelle, surtout que je sais que tu ne l'es plus !

- Plus quoi ?

- Puceau abruti !

- Comment tu sais ?

- Ce genre de choses se sait très vite ! »

Et voilà, maintenant tout Poudlard sait que j'ai déjà baisé. Si ça arrive aux oreilles de Potter je vais y avoir droit…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah ah ça vous en bouche un coin hein que Snape puisse avoir une vie sexuelle normale hein! C'est vrai que dans toutes les fic SS/SB que j'ai pu lire Snape ne couchait qu'avec Black ou à la limite avec d'autres hommes, alors que Black se tape pleins de filles! Et même dans les romans de JKR Snape reste amoureux de Lily toute sa vie et il n'est jamais mentionné qu'il aurait eu une relation avec une autre femme, je trouve ça vraiment triste pour lui et un peu bizarre aussi. Donc j'ai voulu lui donné une vie un peu plus « normale » à mes yeux =)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR.

J'aimerai bien qu'on écrive se genre de phrase à mon sujet plus tard: « Rien n'est à nous, tout est à James Hobbe» ça sonne bien vous ne trouvez pas? Plus sérieusement je trouve que c'est vraiment un magnifique hommage à son talent que d'écrire ça. Écrire des livres mondialement connu, avec une telle communauté de fan je pense que plus d'un auteur doit en rêver. Arriver à passionner tant de gens sur ses romans, je trouve ça juste magnifique.

Mais bon je m'éloigne un peu du sujet, voici le chapitre 2.

Chapitre 2 : pdv Black

« Moony mon amour je te présente Wormtail ! Il a enfin réussit, et d'après ce magnifique surnom trouvé par moi-même devine en quoi il se transforme. »

Je cours vers le fauteuil où est assis Remus pour entendre sa réponse, il n'a jamais était très expansif dans ces paroles alors je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il hurle à travers toute la salle commune de Griffondor comme je viens de le faire. Peter, il ne manquait plus que lui, James et moi cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que nous maitrisions parfaitement notre statut d'animagus. A la prochaine pleine lune nous pourrons enfin accompagner Remus, après toutes ces années et toutes ces promesses, sa solitude est enfin finie. Il ne le montre pas, mais il est extrêmement touché par ce que nous avons décidé de faire. Je ne le montre pas mais je suis extrêmement heureux de pouvoir l'aider un peu dans ce qui subit.

« Alors en quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, me répond mon ami. Dit le moi.

- En rat, en petit, mignon, dégoutant et ignoble rat. Cela reflète asses bien ça personnalité tu ne trouves pas ?

Remus glousse et se tourne vers Peter qui trottine vers nous d'un air extrêmement fier qui provoque en moi une envie irrésistible de foutre des baffes à son horrible tête de fouine (pardon de rat en l'occurrence). Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu résister jusqu'à maintenant.

- Remus, Remus j'ai enfin réussit !

- Oui, Padfoot m'a dit. C'est vraiment bien, la prochaine fois vous pourrez venir…

- Allons Moony ne fait pas cette tête, ton petit problème de fourrure n'est pas entièrement résolut, mais maintenant tu ne seras plus seul.

Je me tourne vers James, qui a enfin réussit à détourner son regard de Evans. Je sais qu'il a un faible pour elle depuis le premier jour qu'il l'a vu dans le Poudlard express, mais en se moment ça a un peu tendance à tourner à l'obsession.

- James j'ai peur pour vous et tu le sais.

- Mais nous ne courrons aucun risque, c'est pour cela que nous nous sommes acharnés à devenir des animagus Remus. Si cela ne tenait qu'à nous ça ferait bien longtemps que nous t'accompagnerions, mais j'ai bien conscience que ce serai trop dangereux, or maintenant il n'y a plus aucun risque. Dumbledore l'a dit lui-même, alors arrêtes de te faire du souci ! dit-il en baissant le ton, mais une fois sa tirade terminée il se retourne vers la jeune fille et cesse de s'intéresser notre discussion. Je fais alors signe à Remus de me suivre pour nous éloigner un peu de James.

- Dit tu ne trouves pas que James est bizarre en ce moment, je veux dire il n'arrête pas de reluquer Evans.

- Mon pauvre Sirius, t'es peut-être un dieu du sexe mais tu n'es même pas capable de voir que ton meilleur ami est amoureux…

- Amoureux ?

Je crie ce mot qui pour moi est pire que du poison, une chaine lourde et rouillée qui nous accroche a quelqu'un et nous empêche d'avancer. Une chose qui nous met des œillères et nous empêche de contempler toutes les magnifiques choses que contient ce monde et nous laisse nous contenter d'une seule et unique chose. Alors que l'on peut en avoir tellement plus…

- Oui Siri, amoureux d'Evans, c'est évidant.

- Non, non tu dois te tromper, la seule personne dont James a le droit d'être amoureux s'est moi !

- Enfin sérieusement, tu sais bien que depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu c'est Evans qui est dans son cœur, malgré toutes les autres filles qu'il a pu avoir.

- C'est bien romantique tout ça, mais très mauvais pour la santé de James si tu veux mon avis ! Surtout qu'Evans ne s'intéresse pas à lui, tu as vu les regards qu'elle lui jette dès qu'il fait chier Servilus ? Ça craint pour lui ça…

- C'est pour ça que je lui ai conseillé d'arrêter.

- Tu lui as quoi ? Mais enfin, c'est notre sport préféré la chasse au nez pointu !

- Et il va suivre mon conseil.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Allons Siri, ouvre les yeux il serait prêt à tout pour elle. Et puis grandit un peu, vous n'allez pas l'embêter toute votre vie ? Tu t'es toi-même calmé en ce moment je trouve et je pense que Snape a aussi remarqué.

- Comment le saurais-tu ?

- Grâce aux regards qu'il te lance.

- Cette chose me regarde ! Tu es fou Remus.

- A vrai dire je ne vois pas comment interpréter autrement la façon dont il te regarde. En cours de potion en début de semaine c'était flagrant, tu ne faisais que rigoler de lui, sans enfoncer le clou comme à ton habitude et en sortant du cours, il t'a lancé en regard… comme reconnaissant.

- Tu débloques Remus, je vais faire un tour, préviens moi quand tu te seras calmé. »

Je quitte alors Remus sans plus de cérémonie et me dirige vers la sortie de la salle commune en ruminant de sombres pensées. Depuis quand James est-il à ce point amoureux de Evans ? Depuis quand Servilus me regarde avec autre chose que de la haine dans le regard ? Depuis notre première rencontre c'est de la haine et du dégout qu'il éprouve pour moi, pourquoi est-ce que cela changerai ? C'est vrai que je me suis montré plus détaché par rapport à lui ces derniers temps, mais avec tous ces problèmes d'animagus et Rose qui me pompe l'air à me tourner autour j'ai vraiment autres choses à penser… il va falloir que je me reprenne, je ne peux pas laisser penser à Snape que je peux être correct envers lui.

« Tient, tient, pas de remarque acerbe aujourd'hui ?

Et merde, justement quand on parle du loup…

- Qui a-t-il Servilus, ma douce voix te manque ?

- Tu sais bien que non Black, en revanche je me demande ce que tu fiches ici sans ton petit Potter pour te faire glousser comme une fillette !

C'en est trop, il me gonfle ce connard, je le chope pas le col et le claque violement contre le mur. Il laisse sortir un gémissement de douleur mais se reprend bien vite :

- C'est bien ce que j'avais dit non le premier jour que l'on s'est vu, tu préfères la force à l'intelligence. Mais la force part avec le temps alors que l'intelligence s'accroit !

- Me fait pas rire avec tes conneries.

- Je vous aurez Black, j'aurais ma vengeance, tu verras… ou plutôt après tu ne seras plus en état de voir quoi que ce soit !

- Sais-tu Servilus, qu'un moldu a dit il y a très longtemps que seul les faibles se vengent, car ils sont patients, rusés et ont une très bonne mémoire, ils attendent leur tour pour se venger des forts, qui eux si un affront leur est fait tue ou bien oublie. Rien ne peut les atteindre.

- Et bien tue moi Black si tu es si fort ! Tue moi qu'on en finisse !

- Non, toi je préfère t'oublier. »

Je le lâche alors et voit dans ces yeux la haine habituelle, un feu glacé qui brûle dans ces yeux noirs. Je lui tourne le dos et repart vers la salle commune, non sans murmurer : « Non je ne t'oublierai pas, Severus Snape. »


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR

Chapitre 3 : pdv Remus

« Mais enfin laisse la tomber cette gonzesse ! »

Putain il est bien placé pour parler lui, il n'est même pas capable de séduire Evans alors qu'il est bien plus beau et populaire que moi.

« James, j'en suis amoureux de Julia. Je ne veux pas laisser tomber comme ça, après huit mois de relation ! C'était sérieux entre nous et tout d'un coup elle casse, sans me donner la moindre explication.

- Peut-être qu'elle se sent dépassé justement, c'est bien un truc de nana ça, quand elles ne savent plus quoi faire elles paniquent et fichent tout en l'air ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va revenir ta Julia, quand elle va voir ce qu'elle a perdu elle va revenir illico.

- Merci Padfoot. »

Je me retourne brutalement en sentant un regard posé sur moi, en effet le professeur Mc Gonagall me fixe sévèrement.

« Ce n'est pas votre genre de bavarder pendant mes cours monsieur Lupin, je dirais donc que c'est un simple petit dérapage du à la fatigue et vais retourner à mon cours sans plus attendre.

- Merci professeur. »

Décidément c'est bien ma journée, je ne vais jamais réussir à me concentrer sur le cours maintenant. Tout cela pour Julia, je pensais que ça marchait bien entre nous, bien sûr elle ne sait pas que je suis un loup-garou, sans cela elle ne serait jamais sortie avec moi. Pourtant je pensais pouvoir avoir un avenir avec elle, à vrai dire je commençais même à envisager de lui dire ce que je suis vraiment, Siri m'y encouragé, pour lui dans une relation c'est la franchise qui prime. Quand j'y repense il est gonflé quand même de dire ça ! A-t-il été franc une seule fois lui avec ses copines ? Permettez-moi d'en douter. Mais ça ne change rien au problème, j'aime Julia et je pensais que c'était réciproque. Je me trompais… Derrière moi j'entends James et Sirius ricaner, ils préparent surement encore quelque chose ces deux-là.

En effet une fois en dehors de la classe ils se dirigent vers le pauvre Snape. Cette fois si c'est Sirius qui mène la dance, lui avoir fait remarqué qu'il s'était calmé avec Snape n'était finalement pas une bonne chose. Quant à James, s'il ne suit pas totalement mon conseil, je peux remarquer qu'il ne se met pas trop en avant cette fois et qu'il jette des regards réguliers vers Evans pour voir comment elle réagit.

« Servilus ! Particulièrement mignon ce petit lapin que tu nous as métamorphosé aujourd'hui, cet air attendrit devant, c'était vraiment touchant !

- Je n'étais pas attendri devant le lapin Black, à moins que ta grande stupidité ne t'empêche de voir correctement, répondit Snape d'un ton grinçant.

- Ta gueule tout le monde se moque de ce qu'un connard graisseux dans ton genre peut bien penser. Regarde les gens pouffer autour de toi, tu es pitoyable. Comme un bon vieux Serpentard tu tourneras mal et alors moi en bon Griffondor je me ferais un plaisir d'écraser l'être répugnant que tu es.

- Tu dois bien sucer Black pour que ton petit copain Potter te laisse avoir le premier rôle aujourd'hui. »

Ouh alors là il ne sait pas ce qu'il vient de dire le pauvre, s'attaquer à la réputation de James et Sirius c'est grave et je ne pense que pas ce premier va finalement rester sans rien dire. Et merde les voilà qu'ils commencent à se battre, James ne dit peut-être rien mais ces points vont parler pour lui. A deux contre un, ils sont vraiment pitoyable des fois. Heureusement pour Snape Mc Go débarque bien vite alerté pas les hurlements de Evans devant la situation, le pauvre James n'a pas fini de le regretter.

« Monsieur Lupin, veuillez emmener monsieur Snape à l'infirmerie pendant que je m'occupe de vos deux acolytes. »

Et voilà, c'est toujours à moi de ramasser les dégâts de James et Sirius, une fois de plus…

J'aide Snape à se relever, puis l'entraine vers l'infirmerie sous le regard de tous les élèves, dont celui horrifié d'Evans qui ne tarde pas à nous suivre. Snape a vraiment l'air mal, ils n'y ont pas été avec le dos de la cuillère cette fois, il a su trouver les bons mots pour les énerver, mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il est asses intelligent pour savoir comment ils allaient réagir, alors pourquoi l'a-t-il dit ?

« Dit Snape pourquoi t'as dit ça, tu devais bien te douter de comment ils allaient réagir non ? »

Je crois qu'il essaye de répondre mais il ne fait que cracher du sang. Et merde il est bien amoché le pauvre, c'est peut-être pas le bon moment de lui poser la question finalement, je reviendrai le voir plus tard. J'ai vraiment envie de comprendre, pourquoi il joue leur jeu au lieu de se taire et de les ignorer. C'est stupide comme attitude et sadomaso. Je m'arrête un instant. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Sadomaso. Oui c'est bien ça. Remarque oui, ils ont peu ce genre de relation, James et Sirius aiment taper sur Snape et celui cherche toujours à se faire taper dessus. Putain sa craint, je suis entouré de gogoles, après tu m'étonnes que ça marche pas avec Julia, mais quand on voit mes fréquentations…

On entre enfin dans l'infirmerie et malgré les supplications d'Evans, madame Pomfresh nous flanque rapidement dehors. C'est alors sur moi qu'elle rejette sa colère.

« Putain y en a marre de tes potes ! Ils vont le tuer un jour ! Et si ce connard de Potter croit que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il me regarde sans cesse il se trompe, il est tellement indiscret et tellement sûr de lui, il ne m'aura jamais, tu entends jamais ! »

Oui oui j'entends Evans et vu comment tu hurles tout Poudlard doit entendre aussi.

« Alors tu vas lui dire qu'il aille se faire foutre et que s'il veut conserver sa belle petite gueule en bonne état il a plutôt intérêt à la laisser Severus tranquille, et ça vaut aussi pour Black ! »

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et part à grand pas, les larmes aux yeux.

« Voilà Prangs, c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- Au non, non, non ! C'est fini elle ne voudra même plus que je la regarde ! Je n'ai plus aucune chance, et tout ça à cause de se connard de Servilus !

- Tu avais qu'à tenir compte de ce que je t'avais dit.

- Mais putain Remus, il nous a insultés de pédé !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a de plus qu'une insulte ordinaire ?

- Mais c'est… c'est sale ! Même les moldus considère ça comme une anomalie. Hein, Padfoot ?

- Oui, sale… »

En y repensant la réaction de Sirius était bizarre, James a passé la soirée a dénigré les homos alors que Sirius n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Il aurait dû pourtant, c'est sa réputation qui est en jeu et sa réputation c'est sacré. Il a des tendances ou quoi ? C'est étrange ça, il faudrait que je lui en parle, mais en attendant c'est à Snape que je vais parler. Madame Pomfresh a encore fait des miracles, quand je rentre dans l'infirmerie il est en train de gribouiller dans un livre de potion et la seule trace de sa bagarre d'hier c'est quelques ecchymoses sur le visage.

« Salut Snape.

-Tu me veux quoi ?

- Ça t'arracherait la langue de dire bonjour ?

- Oui.

- En tout cas ça à l'air d'aller mieux.

- Oui.

- Dit j'ai une question à se poser, enfin si tu veux bien… »

Je m'y prend vraiment mal, il est complétement fermé. En même temps comme j'ai pu penser qu'il allait répondre à une question aussi personnelle sans broncher, alors que ce doit être la première fois que je lui adresse la parole. Je suis bien naïf…

« Alors ne la pose pas »

Et voilà qu'est- ce que je vous disais.

« Snape je voudrai juste comprendre, c'est pas pour James et Sirius que je fais ça, hier c'était vraiment dégueulasse ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Mais… je voudrai savoir pourquoi à chaque fois tu les provoques alors que tu sais très bien comment ils vont réagir et comment ça va finir pour toi.

- Je sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

- Je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça à chaque fois, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Je vais leur parler Snape, je vais leur demander d'arrêter.

- C'est pas à toi de régler ça ! Et puis tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont t'écouter ? Tu n'as aucune autorité sur eux, personne n'en a. »

Il se replonge alors dans son livre et je comprends que la discussion est terminée. C'est plutôt encourageant il m'a répondu, mais c'est bizarre sa dernière phrase, il y avait comme de la jalousie dans ces paroles. Mais pourquoi serait-il jaloux de ces deux pires ennemis ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si vous être arrivé la c'est déjà pas mal, c'est que ma fic n'est pas si nulle que ça (j'espère que je n'écris pas dans le vide…). Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture, je le fini au plus vite =)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR.

Voici le chapitre 4, du point de vue de Snape, c'est le plus long pour l'instant et les choses commencent à s'installer entre lui et Black.

Reviews :

Jade-baka = merci =) Je pense que Sirius a surtout peur de tomber amoureux et de ne plus être maitre de ses décisions, en ce qui concerne James c'est pas que je l'aime pas, je pense qu'au fond c'est un type bien mais la c'est juste un ado qui a besoin d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Et j'essaie de donner le point de vue du personnage principal de chaque chapitre, pas forcément de miens )

Chapitre 4 : pdv Snape

Putain pourquoi il est venu me parler l'autre la, et surtout pourquoi je lui ai répondu. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre que je provoque volontairement Potter et Black ? C'est ses potes nan alors pourquoi c'est de moi qu'il se soucis tout d'un coup !

Je me dirige vers la salle commune des Serpentards, Pomfresh m'a enfin laissé sortir, quelle plaie celle-là aussi, et en plus c'est le cas de le dire, pour une infirmière… Tient voilà Avery et Mulciber, il ne manquait plus qu'eux pour égailler ma journée… Ils vont encore me tanner avec cette histoire de seigneur des ténèbres et de fin du monde, moi vu l'état du miens j'attends la fin avec hâte.

« Snape on te cherchait ! Y parait que t'étais à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Merde donc tu t'es bien battu avec les Griffondors ?

- Plutôt fait tabasser moi je dirais. »

Merci de préciser Mulciber…

« C'est n'est pas de ça que vous vouliez me parlez n'est-ce pas ? Venez-en aux faits.

- Tu as réfléchit à notre proposition ?

- Non, comme tu as cru bon de préciser je viens de sortir de l'infirmerie après un léger accrochage avec ces enfoirés de Potter et Black, alors non je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Putain mais merde Snape c'est ton avenir, arrête de regarder le sol et lève les yeux ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser ridiculiser toute ta vie si ! Surtout par des gens comme eux, tu vaux mieux que ça.

- C'est vrai mec, tu connais des sorts qui leur feraient chier dans leurs frocs ! Et pas que des sorts répertoriés… »

Je n'aime pas cette insinuation, personne n'est censé être au courant que j'invente des maléfices à mes heures perdues, pourtant je dois bien avouer qu'il a raison.

« Et oh tu nous écoutes ? Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ?

- Je sais pas. »

Même question, même réponse que pour Lupin… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui, ils se sont liguaient contre moi c'est pas possible !

« En tout cas en ce qui concerne notre proposition réfléchis y sérieusement Snape, c'est ton avenir, alors tache de choisir le bon camp. »

Sur ce Mulciber s'éloigne de moi suivit d'Avery, son petit toutou. Si encore je connaissais l'issue de la guerre, le choix de mon camp ne serait pas très dur à faire. Suivre celui qui se fait appeler le seigneur de ténèbres (au passage ringard le nom) est bien tentant, plus d'interdit au niveau expérimentation, en tant que passionné d'alchimie et de maléfice de magie noir c'est plutôt bien. Plus d'enfoiré comme Potter et Black, la possibilité de leur faire payer tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Plus de traitre à leur sang. Plus de sang de bourbe. Plus de Lily. Je crois que c'est mon seul rempart vers le coté obscure de la magie, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal, même si je deviens mangemort.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Je sors du cours de potion qui pour une fois a été calme, Potter c'est plus bien tenu, sans doute parce que son grand ami de toujours notre bien aimé Black n'était pas là. Ce qui est asses étonnant d'ailleurs, Black n'est pas trop mauvais en potion et il ne rate jamais le cours, il a sans doute eu un excès de narcissisme qui l'a directement conduit à l'infirmerie. Ils auraient pas pu le laisser crever en paix, non mais c'est pas possible, il n'y a vraiment plus de respect de nos jours ! Enfin bon, revenons à nos moutons, il faut absolument que je tente une variante de la potion d'aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment vital pour moi, il faut que je sache comment va réagir la souris si je mets plus de poudre de corne de licorne. Malheureusement mon labos secret préféré alias les cachots doivent être en ce moment même nettoyer par notre cher ami Potter qui purge sa punition pour m'avoir frappé. Je me dirige alors vers les toilettes des filles ou règne Mimi Géniarde, avec elle les lieux sont sur… Mais quand même, voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit, me cacher dans les toilettes des filles et tout ça à cause de qui hein ? En de plus de me faire… frapper (ça m'arrache le neurone de penser ça mais c'est le mot) il m'empêche d'accéder tranquillement aux cachots. Enfin bon j'ai l'habitude maintenant… En entrant dans les toilettes, quelque chose me parait bizarre, mais bon ce sont quand même des chiottes pour filles alors je ne m'inquiété pas plus… c'est en arrivant au fond, que je voix Black affalé dans un recoin. Attendez, attendez, stop… je viens bien de dire Black ? Oui, oui c'est ça Black et il est affalé sur le sol, si vous voulez mon avis il a plutôt l'air mal, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'était pas présent au cours de potion. Je m'approche de lui et le secoue un peu, mais pourquoi je fais ça d'abord ? Je commence à me relever pour faire demi-tour quand cette loque sur le sol attrape le bout de ma cape et me retient fermement malgré sa faiblesse apparente. Ce serai peut-être le moment de lui foutre une raclée histoire de me venger, après tout, je suis un Serpentard et les coups bas… non, non ce n'est pas un coup bas, c'est juste une opportunité. Mais cette idée me quitte aussi vite qu'elle m'était venue quand j'entends ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'ai du mal entendre. Il a vraiment un problème ce type c'est pas possible. Devant mon incrédulité il répète sa question :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Putain mais t'as quoi Black ?

- Je sais pas… »

Il parle avec difficulté et des larmes séchées sillonnent ses joues. Il a vraiment un problème. Et bien sûr il faut que ce soit moi qui tombe sur lui à ce moment précis. Je le secoue à nouveau quand je vois que ses yeux se referment, il les lève alors vers moi puis les baisses sur la main qui n'est pas accroché à ma robe. Il y a un flacon dedans. Je le prends, il y a encore un fond de liquide bruns, je le sens, cette odeur ne me dit rien, alors je trempe mon doigt dedans et le lèche.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais la ? Pourquoi est-ce que Black est allongé à mes pieds ? Il y a un flacon dans mains, je le porte à mon visage pour sentir le reste de potion, mais je ne suis pas plus avancé, il a une odeur plutôt suave mais qui ne me dit rien. Je trempe alors mon doigt dedans pour la gouter. Je m'arrête une seconde, je n'ai pas déjà fait ça ? Ce gout dans ma bouche… mais bien sûr ! Une potion d'oubli ! Et très puissante qui plus est, une seule goutte m'a fait oublier les dernières secondes que je venais de vivre, mais elle agit momentanément. Il faut être un géni pour préparer ça, et être cingler pour la boire. Je baisse les yeux sur Black, c'est bien ce que je disais, il faut être cinglé. Il n'aurait quand même pas pris ça volontairement ?

« Et Black pourquoi t'as pris cette potion ?

- C'est une potion d'oubli.

- Oui ça j'avais compris, mais pourquoi ?

- J'en ai besoin… Tu sais Severus, je t'aime bien… »

Ok il a complétement perdu la raison… Et depuis quand il m'appel par mon prénom !

« Tu sais… je me souviens de notre première rencontre, dans le train… je… je… en faite je pensais à l'époque… que l'on pouvait être ami. Il y avait la même lueur… la même douleur dans nos yeux… »

Alors la je suis choqué, nous amis ? La même douleur dans les yeux, non mais il se prend pour qui ? Mes yeux sont toujours impassibles, il ne laisse rien passer, aucune émotion. En ce qui le concerne il est en effet possible, peut-être, il envisageable que je me sois arrêté sur ses magni… sur ses yeux. Et que j'y ai vu de la douleur, cette même douleur d'ailleurs que je retrouve aujourd'hui. M'ais qu'est-ce qu'il a pour être désespéré au point de vouloir tout oublier, même si ce n'est que quelques heures ?

« Depuis quand tu prends ça Black ?

- Quelques mois… »

A oui quand même, ça fait quelques mois qu'il se drogue avec cette horreur. Il est vraiment pitoyable.

« Et t'es au courant que sa peut à tout moment te faire perdre totalement la mémoire ?

- Tant mieux, en fait ça m'arrangerai. Tu sais, maintenant je suis obligé de vivre chez James…

- Pourquoi ? »

Mais il raconte quoi la ? Et pourquoi je lui réponds en plus !

« J'ai plus de maison, j'me suis barré de chez moi. A cause de ma mère…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te drogues ?

- En partie. »

Il est pitoyable, et j'ai pitié de lui.

« Tu sais je t'aime bien Snape.

- Et bien pas moi.

- Alors dégage.

- Hein ?

- Dégage ! Casse toi j'veux plus te voir ! »

Ok il a repris ses esprits. Je sors en trombe des toilettes, non mais il se prend pour qui ce connard ! Il se confit, je m'inquiète pour lui (s'inquiété est un bien grand mot soyons clair) et lui il m'envoi bouler ! Quel connard, connard, connard ! Fait chier, pourquoi ça m'emmerde autant qu'il soit méchant avec moi, de toute façon il est toujours comme ça avec moi et depuis toujours. Non, pas depuis toujours, à un moment de sa vie, il a pensé que nous aurions pu être ami. Ami. Avec Black. Ça fait bizarre de l'envisager mais pourquoi pas après tout, nous ne nous sommes jamais parler sauf pour nous battre alors on ne sait pas si on s'entendrait bien en dehors de nos… accrochages.

Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

En même temps, nous sommes tous deux nés dans des familles qui ne nous conviennent pas. Moi avec mon père violent, ma mère faible et ma famille qui n'en est pas une. Lui, renié par sa propre mère…

J'avais eu le malheur de naître Snape et il avait eu le malheur de naître Black.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR

Chapitre 5 : pdv Black

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec cette merde, ça fait effet de plus en plus longtemps, j'ai même raté le cours de potion de ce coup-là aujourd'hui. Peut-être pas la prochaine fois ni celle d'après mais comme l'a dit Snape, l'effet va finir par devenir permanent et il y a une différence entre chercher à oublier et ne plus vouloir de son passé. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la Snape ? La honte, je suis fiché maintenant moi ave ça et s'il lui prend l'idée de répéter ça je suis mal. Fabrication et consommation de produit illicite, je risque l'exclusion… Ma seule maison maintenant c'est Poudlard, alors je ne cherche vraiment pas ça, et si la famille Potter accepte de me recevoir pendant les vacances ça me gêne de devoir m'imposer à chaque fois. En plus la potion d'oubli ça m'abrutit complétement, je suis en train de devenir insomniaque et j'ai d'horribles trous de mémoire… En y repensant, mis à part le fait que Snape trainait dans les toilettes des filles, ce qui en soit et déjà étrange, il s'est comporté asses gentiment avec moi, à vrai dire c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé chier comme une grosse merde. Mais en même temps comment j'aurais pu réagir ? Mon pire ennemi devant moi alors que je suis sans défense et avec son esprit tordu de Serpentard il avait surement une idée derrière la tête. Malgré le ton inquiet de sa voix je ne mettrai pas ma main couper que ses intentions étaient honorables, pourtant son attitude m'a pour le moins troublé, peut-être est-il capable de gentillesse après tout. Avec James nous avons toujours cherché à ne voir que ses défauts pour pouvoir nous moquer de lui, mais le triste petit garçon existe peut-être encore derrière ses yeux impassibles. Peut-être. A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir, se serait trop dur de se rendre compte après toutes ces années que nous nous en sommes pris à un innocent. A un petit garçon.

« Dit Prangs, tu te souviens pourquoi nous avons décidé de nous en prendre à Snape ?

- Déjà il ne s'appelle pas Snape, Padfoot, Snivellus, Servilus, Snivello, comme tu préfères, mais pas _Snape_. Non je ne m'en souviens pas, ça a toujours été comme ça, pourquoi cette question d'un coup ?

- On a décidé ça notre premier jour a Poudlard parce qu'il s'était montré arrogant dans le train et parce qu'il est à Serpentard.

- Oui peut-être.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est nous qui nous nous montrons arrogant en pensant que nous sommes meilleur que lui ? »

Mon ami reste figé, je crois que je l'ai choqué.

« Merde Sirius c'est grave ce que tu dis la ! C'est de _Snape _que nous parlons la !

- Oui oui je sais, tu as sans doute raison…

- Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Nous l'avons toujours détesté et c'est bien réciproque, c'est comme ça Padfoot tu n'as pas à te poser de question, certaines personnes sont faites pour aller ensemble, comme moi et Evans par exemple… »

Je crois que tu n'aurais pas pu choisir pire comme exemple Prangs, cette fille te déteste.

« … et d'autres sont fait pour se détester, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. »

Tu as sans doute raison, et puis c'est plus simple comme ça. Même si Snape pouvait être sympa ce ne serai pas mon ami, parce que je le hais. C'est comme ça.

« Dit moi vieux frère on se dit tout n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir sortir avec Evans ?

- Oui je le pense, je sais que ce n'est pas gagné, mais je l'aime. Alors j'y arriverai, coute que coute. Et toi tu as intérêt à résoudre ses problèmes de migraines rapidement, encore un cours de potion sans toi et je me pends !

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une solution. »

A mes problèmes de « migraines »…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Bon se soir c'est le soir.

- Oui Moony, et cette fois nous venons avec toi. »

C'est au moins la dixième fois que je lui répète, sa lui bouche les oreilles ou quoi la pleine lune ! Déjà en temps normal il est nerveux à cette période mais la ça deviens insupportable, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lunatique. Bon ok j'arrête avec mon humour vaseux. Mais tout de même.

« Moony, Padfoot, dépêchez-vous, venez sous la cape ! »

Ah, la cape d'invisibilité de James, une vraie mine d'or ! Heureusement que Peter se métamorphose en rat et qu'il n'est pas aussi voyant que nous, parce que à quatre sous la cape, nous n'aurions jamais tenu, déjà à trois…

Nous sortons du château en direction du saule pleureur. Une fois dans le tunnel, nous retirons la cape de James, nous sommes déjà venu dans la cabane hurlante, je me demande pourquoi les gens l'appelle ainsi, une cabane ne hurle pas. Du moins théoriquement, c'est plutôt Remus qui hurle… Bref nous y sommes déjà venu avec James, histoire de voir à quoi elle ressemble, habituellement elle est déjà effrayante, mais la dans le noir, avec Moony qui dans quelques minutes va se transformer en loup garou c'est encore autre chose.

« Je… je préférerai me transformer… enfin pas devant vous quoi…

- A ta guise Moony, monte nous te rejoindrons plus tard » Lui répond Prangs avec une tape amicale dans le dos.

« J'ai un peu peur vous savez. »

Je me tourne vers Peter, en effet ses jambes tremblent.

« Allons Wormtail ! Un peu de courage pour notre ami !

- C'est vrai et puis tu es un petit rat, tu pourras te cacher dans un recoin si ça tourne mal.

- Mais enfin Prangs, pourquoi ça tournerai mal ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Il ne le dit pas, mais lui aussi est un peu effrayé, à vrai dire nous avons fait les fiers devant Remus pour le rassurer, mais au fond, se retrouver enfermé dans une cabane avec un loup garou ça n'enchante personne et surtout pas nous. Mais il est notre ami et nous devons le soutenir de mieux que nous pouvons et si cela revient à dire faire un baby sitting pour un loup alors c'est ce que nous ferons. Nous attendons dans le silence, à l'affut d'un signe de Remus pour savoir quand monter. Soudain un hurlement de loup nous glace le sang, je décide alors de me transformer et les autres me suivent, nous montons dans la cabane. Devant nous se dresse alors un immense loup garou, Remus… Qu'est-ce que le monde a fait de toi… Je crois que jusqu'à maintenant malgré les témoignages, malgré les cours, malgré les livres, malgré ce que nous disait Remus, nous n'avions alors jamais vraiment réalisé ce qu'il était. Effrayant, oui c'est le mot et quand il se met à me flairer, je me demande ce qui me retient. La peur sans doute.

Pourtant après toutes ces appréhension, le reste de la nuit ce passa bien, Moony ne s'occupa plus de nous de la soirée. Il restait là, à hurler, comme si les murs de la cabane étaient ceux d'une cellule et que lui n'était pas un monstre, mais un condamné privé injustement de sa liberté. De sa liberté d'être un homme comme les autres, libre et sans secret.

Oh Remus, je suis désolé…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je trouve la situation de Remus vraiment triste, qu'un homme aussi bien que lui sous rejeté par les gens à cause de leur peur, mais bon la peur de l'autre est la base de tout racisme. La première réaction de Sirius devant son ami peut paraitre dur, mais la réalité est dur, et même si Remus est son ami, c'est un loup garou qui se tient devant lui, une créature qui tueraient n'importe quel humain se trouvant sur son chemin.


	7. Chapter 6

Diclaimer : Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR.

Voici le chapitre 6 avec un peu de retard.

Chapitre 6 : pdv Remus

Poudlard est vide.

Vide.

Vide.

Vide…

Bon ok j'arrête, en plus je suis vraiment mauvaise langue, il y a encore quelques élèves. D'ailleurs tous les ans c'est comme ça, c'est pour les fêtes de noël que les élèves sont les plus absents. Mais le pire c'est que je me retrouve seul cette année, James est rentré chez lui avec Sirius et Peter aussi est chez ses parents. Moi n'en n'ayant plus, je suis tranquille, seul dans le dortoir je vais pouvoir réviser ! Chose que je peux rarement faire avec James et Sirius. Réviser, on mais c'est une blague ou quoi, qui révise pendant les vacances franchement ?

Après m'être levé, douché et habillé avec flemme, je descends dans la salle commune. Evans est assise sur un fauteuil devant la cheminé, seule. Quand elle entend les bruits de mes pas dans les escaliers elle se retourne.

« Ah tiens, salut Lupin, dit ça te gênerais si on déjeuné ensemble de ce matin… je sais que Black, Potter et Pettigrow ne sont pas les et Marie non plus, alors je me disais… qu'on pourrait peut-être rester ensemble ? »

Elle semble gênée par sa demande, nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, juste des connaissances je dirais. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais essayé de lui parler à cause de James, pourtant c'est une jeune fille intelligente et mignonne…

« Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas au contraire.

- C'est cool. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle dans un lourd silence qu'Evans rompt au bout de quelques minutes.

« Tu sais, c'est après Potter et Black que j'en ai, je les trouve stupides, mais toi… t'as l'air gentil. »

Gentil, rien que ça !

« Je sais Lily, je me permets de t'appeler par ton prénom, je sais qu'ils peuvent être méchant et notamment avec Snape. Vous êtes amis n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, on est ami d'enfance et même si on c'est un peu perdu de vue avec les cours on essaye toujours de se voir de temps en temps, d'ailleurs je dois passer l'après-midi avec lui, ça te dirai de venir ?

- Oui pourquoi pas. »

Hum passé l'aprème avec Snape gégé ! On va faire quoi parler de potion ? Enfin bon c'est une bonne occasion pour apprendre à le connaitre.

Après le déjeuner, on passe notre matinée affalé dans la salle commune des Griffondors à refaire le monde, elle est vraiment gentille Lily, et plutôt cultivée. Elle me raconte son enfance avec Snape et le rejet de sa sœur quand elle apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Je lui raconte toutes les conneries que m'ont fait subir James et Sirius, et malgré son aversion pour eux elle rit de bon cœur, je lui raconte aussi pour Julia et elle me remonte le moral à son sujet.

L'après-midi arrive sans que nous nous en rendions compte et après un cours repas dans la grande salle, nous nous emmitouflons dans nos capes et sortons dans la cour du château pour y rejoindre Snap. En me voyant arriver avec Lily il lève un sourcil, ma venue l'étonne et à vrai dire ne semble pas le ravir. C'est Lily qui ouvre la conversation :

« Salut Severus, j'ai proposé à Remus de se joindre à nous, ces amis ne sont pas là.

- Quelle chance, siffle le Serpentard.

- Severus ! Remus est quelqu'un de très sympathique, tu verras.

- Si ma présence te dérange Snape, je peux vous laisser. »

Si tu dois oui mon gars…

« Non c'est bon reste, se ne me gêne pas. »

Alors ça c'est le comble de la mauvaise fois ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça Snape, pourquoi tu acceptes ma présence ? Sans doute pour Lily, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

« Bon on va faire un tour ? propose Lily d'un ton enjoué.

- Oui pourquoi pas, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

- Alors Severus, où en est ta potion ?

- Ça avance, ça avance.

- Mais encore ?

- Je n'ai plus que la liqueur de troll à ajouter, elle sera finie avant la fin des vacances. »

De la liqueur de troll ! C'est compliqué à se procurer, et puis quel genre de potion peut-il préparer avec un ingrédient aussi puissant ?

« Tu expérimentes Snape ?

- Ça m'arrive.

- Je ne balancerai pas tu sais.

- Et en quoi ça peut t'intéresser ? T'es nul en potion ! »

Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair, mais pas tout à fait vrai, je ne suis pas nul en potion, plutôt moyen on va dire… Ok c'est vrai, je ne suis pas une lumière, mais je ne dirais pas nul !

« Snape, ce n'est pas vrai, il est pas nul, intervient Lily. Plutôt… moyen… »

Voilà qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Moyen bon même je dirais !

La discussion continu ainsi, Snape et moi étant de bon élèves tous les deux, nous en venons à comparer nos compétences respectives dans chaque matières et ça tourne vite à la compétition. Dans l'ensemble nous passons un bon après-midi, finalement les vacances vont peut-être être intéressantes, devenir ami avec Snape et Lily me convient. Ils sont sympa, chacun à leur manière. Et puis, Lily elle est différente, différente des autres filles…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les vacances de noël passent, et moi je passe mon temps avec Lily et Severus. Il est vraiment sympa quand il veut, sincèrement. Et puis il me donne des cours de potion particuliers, étant donné ma nullité, il a bien du courage, mais pour moi c'est surtout un moyen de me rapprocher de lui et de lui poser des questions sur ce qui se passe entre lui et Sirius en ce moment. Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose c'est obligé ! Même Lily a avoué qu'elle trouvé Severus différent depuis un moment, mais il n'y a pas que lui qui est différent. Les regards qu'ils se lancent en cours, tantôt emplis de haine tantôt de curiosité et peut être parfois même d'envie. C'est vraiment étrange. Mais malheureusement il n'y a pas que leur relation qui a changé, celle qui me lie à Lily l'est également… Et Severus l'a remarqué.

« Alors Remus accouche ! Il s'est passé quoi hier quand je suis parti ?

- Severus, est-ce vraiment le comportement qu'un professeur doit avoir envers son élève ? »

Car voyez-vous nous sommes en plein cours de potion que Monsieur de donne.

« Arrête ton char, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la potion qui te motive le plus ici. Maintenant raconte.

- Si je te dis, tu réponds à toutes mes questions.

- C'est très cher payé, à une question, puisque je ne t'en pose qu'une aussi. »

Putain il est dur en affaire !

« D'accord.

- Alors ?

- Euh… Et bien… on est entré dans la tour de Griffondor, et puis on s'est embrassé…

- Ouh j'en été sur ! »

J'ai honte. J'ai vraiment honte. Lily n'est pas à moi, elle est à James et je n'ai aucun droit sur elle…

« Mais je l'ai repoussé et je suis monté dans mon dortoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que James est amoureux d'elle et qu'il est mon ami.

- Et alors ? Toi aussi tu l'aimes et elle doit t'aimer aussi, je ne vois pas où est le problème, James ne l'intéresse pas et elle a bien raison ! T'es carrément mieux que lui.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, je ne me permettrai pas de me mettre entre James et Lily. Et puis je ne pense pas en être vraiment amoureux, peut-être un peu mais c'est surtout son infini bonté qui m'attire chez elle, on est ami et je veux que ça reste ainsi.

- Ça c'est un dont chez Lily de trouver ce qu'il y a de beau chez quelqu'un, surtout quand celui-ci est incapable de le voir…

- Ouais. »

Il a raison.

« Bien ! A mon tour de te poser une question ! Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Sirius ? »

Ma question ne l'a pas pris au dépourvu, pourtant il s'étrangle et blanchit subitement.

« Je le déteste bien sûr ! Enfin Remus ce mec m'emmerde depuis notre premier jour à Poudlard, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je ressente pour lui ?

- Ne me ment pas, je ne t'ai pas menti. J'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé entre vous.

- Il n'y a rien.

-Severus…

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise hein ? Que un instant j'aurai envie de lui parler et que celui d'après j'ai envie de le baffer, que un instant je le trouve beau à en crever et que celui d'après sa seule vu me répugne, que un instant j'ai envie de l'embrasser et que celui d'après je vais gerber aux chiottes pour avoir eu une telle pensée ! »

Il est rouge de colère, et surement de honte aussi, soudain je comprends qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment confié à personne, même pas à Lily. Il vient de découvrir la sensation de se sentir plus léger, mais aussi le ventre noué d'appréhension pour la réaction de son interlocuteur.

« T'es gay ? »

Bravo Remus, quel tact ! Il vient juste d'avoué qu'il a peut-être des sentiments pour son pire ennemis et qui plus et est un homme et tout ce qui me te vient à l'esprit c'est de lui demander s'il est homo, vraiment très sensible !

« Non, bien sûr que non, t'es vraiment con ou quoi, putain je suis pas ça… »

La différence fait peur, j'en suis le bon exemple. C'est peut-être pour ça que les homos ne me gênent pas, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, même si je ne pense pas qu'ils choisissent leur différence. En tout cas Severus est sacrément en pétard, j'ai intérêt à me rattraper.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, tu sais Sirius peut vraiment être sympa, j'aimerai vraiment que lui et James arrêtent de t'embêter, j'aimerai que vous soyez amis, comme nous on l'est maintenant.

-T'es gentil Remus, trop gentil. On ne pourra jamais être amis, on est trop différent et puis si tu veux mon avis, c'est mieux comme ça. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L'histoire se passe dans les années 70, 1976 si je ne me trompe pas, c'est dans ces années-là que les droits des homosexuels commencent lentement à être reconnu, en 1970 a lieu la première Gay Pride a New York et en 1977 a lieu la première marche d'homosexuels en France. Mais dans le monde des sorciers est je pense asses encré dans le passé et être gay est sans doute vu comme une anomalie au même titre qu'être loup-garou, à vrai dire je trouve ça triste.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR.

Chapitre 7 : pdv Sirius

« Quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ? »

James tu es au courant que quand tu hurles comme ça ta voix monte dans les aigues, on dirait une vrai pucelle. Tu m'étonnes qu'Evans ne veuille pas sortir avec toi.

« J'ai quitté Maryn.

- Oui, oui j'avais compris Padfoot, mais pourquoi ? Enfin c'est la nana la plus canon de Griffondor et tu as mis une éternité à réussir à sortir avec !

- Je sais, mais elle est collante et puis en ce moment j'ai envie d'être un peu seul.

- Ah je comprends elle ne te laisser pas faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux…

- Non ce n'est pas ça, si je l'ai quitté c'est pas pour récupérer une autre godiche.

- Donc tu veux être seul.

- Oui.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? »

Non bien sur que non ça ne va pas ! Merde Prangs, j'ai passé une semaine, une semaine entière pour la convaincre de sortir avec moi ! Bon je me disais que c'était normal, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est la fille la plus sexy de Griffondor élue trois fois de suite par le regroupement des Griffondors de 6ème et 7ème année. Et puis ça fait quand même deux mois que je sors avec elle et elle m'attire toujours autant, elle a vraiment quelque chose de spéciale, elle n'est pas collante comme j'ai pu sortir à James, dès le début elle a su trouver le juste milieu avec moi. Alors pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'essaie de me souvenir des raisons qui ont bien pu me pousser à la larguer. Euh… besoin de liberté ? Non ça pas besoin de demander. Plus d'attirance ? Je viens de dire que si ! Une autre nana en vue ? Non pas spécialement et puis si c'était le cas, qui ? Le visage de Snape apparait subitement dans ma tête. Non là il y a un problème, j'ai dit nana, pas un vieux rat d'égout ! Oups désolé Wormtail. Je me reconcentre sur la discussion qui a viré sur un tout autre sujet pour éviter de penser à ces conneries.

« Ça fait des années que l'on connais le château comme notre poche et depuis que Dumbledore nous a donné l'autorisation de squatter la forêt interdite quand Remus ne laisse pousser la fourrure nous la connaissons bien aussi ! Alors pourquoi ne pas mettre nos connaissances à profit. »

James s'exclame en faisant des grands gestes, il a vraiment l'air enthousiasmé. Pourtant en voyant le regard que lui porte Remus, cette conversation me semble un peu réchauffée. Remus se tourne d'ailleurs vers moi pour m'expliquer :

« James veut créer une carte de Poudlard.

- Mais c'est une idée géniale ! »

Je le pense vraiment, une carte de Poudlard, du château le plus mystérieux de Grande Bretagne. Et nous serions les premiers à le faire.

« Sirius tu es aussi bête que lui ! Crois-tu vraiment que s'il été possible de faire une carte de ce château personne ne l'aurait déjà fait !

- Mais personne ne connait le château comme nous ! Et puis je ne parle pas d'une carte immobile de moldu, je parle d'une carte magique, qui bougerait et se modifierait comme le château !

- Ça va demander des sortilèges qui nous dépasse, et de loin.

- Mais c'est justement la que réside le défi ! J'en ai asses de faire de conneries sans aucun but, depuis que nous avons réussi à devenir des animagus, nous n'avons plus de but.

- Et réussir tes examens n'est pas un but à tes yeux ?

- Non, ce n'en est pas un. »

La dessus James se lève et monte dans le dortoir. A vrai dire il a l'air un peu en colère.

« Tu sais Lunard, je pense qu'il a raison. La création d'une carte nous changera les idées et ça nous permettra de travailler ensemble. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait en ce moment à par s'assoir autour d'une table et discuter que conneries qui nous amène à nous disputer ? Même si nous ne réussissons pas à la créer, je pense que ça peut être une bonne chose.

- Tu as surement raison, je vais m'excuser auprès de James. »

Peter hésite un instant en lançant des regards perdus dans ma direction puis dans celle de Remus qui se dirige vers les dortoirs pour finalement choisir de le suivre.

Ils me laissent à mes sombres pensées.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans ma tête quand je suis seul.

Un seul capable de s'accaparer tout mon être.

Severus Snape.

Je le hais. Je le hais de s'imposer ainsi dans mes pensées et dans mes rêves.

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une potion d'oubli.

Je sors de la tour des Griffondor et me dirige vers les toilettes de Mimi Géniarde. J'entends des pas dans l'escalier, tant pis j'inventerai une excuse bidon, j'espère simplement que ce n'est pas un professeur, à cette heure si nous sommes censé être dans nos salle commune respective. Je continue d'avancer et tombe nez à nez avec Snape ! Finalement j'aurais préféré que ce soit un professeur.

« Tient tient, tu ne ferais pas mieux d'être dans ton dortoir Black ?

- Je te retourne la question Snape.

- Et bien figure toi que je suis préfet. Il est donc de mon devoir de surveiller les mauvais éléments comme toi.

- Les mauvais éléments ? »

S'il te plaît Snape ne m'énerve pas sinon je n'arriverai plus à me contrôler, car vois-tu la chose que je désire le plus au monde en ce moment c'est de te casser la gueule.

« Oui tout à fait, d'ailleurs tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir et rapidement si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle les professeurs.

-C'est une menace ?

-Oui.

-Va te faire foutre Snape. »

Je continu mon chemin en le bousculant, mais il m'attrape pas le bras et me retient.

« Je crois que l'on s'est mal comprit Black.

- Mais ferme l'espèce de connard ! Laisse-moi passer maintenant si tu ne veux pas que moi je te casse la gueule ! »

J'ai crié. Trop fort. D'ailleurs mes membres se mettent à trembler et une haine sourde commence à monter un moi. Il faut qu'il me laisse passer. Il faut qu'il me laisse passer. Snape s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment pas beau quand je suis ne manque. Je vais perdre tous mes moyens et finir par te frapper pour avoir ce que je veux.

« Ça va Black ? »

Non, bien sur que non ça ne va pas ! Mes jambes ne mettent à trembler, je m'adosse contre le mur et me laisse glisser au sol. Snape passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me parle, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. Il sort de sa poche une sorte de feuille et me la fourre dans la bouche. Si ce connard essaie de m'empoisonner ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Pourtant malgré ce que je pense, c'est dans ces bras que je suis, ma tête appuyé contre son épaule, je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage. La plante qu'il vient de me donner semble avoir atténué les tremblements, alors je tente un peu de me redresser pour me trouver en face de lui. Nos visages sont proches, il me tient pas les épaules pour me tenir droit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ?

- C'est une plante calmante, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait atténuer tes tremblements.

-Merci. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, alors je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Ces yeux qu'il y a quelques années j'avais trouvé semblable au miens. Aujourd'hui je pense la même chose. Je baisse le regard vers ses lèvres, si fines. Je m'approche encore un peu et pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Doucement. Il ne me repousse pas. J'ai même l'impression qui se rapproche de moi. Mais à mon grand désarroi il finit par se reculer. Il a un mélange de haine et d'attirance dans le regard. Je le contemple quand celui-ci me flanque un grand coup sur la tête et je tombe, inconscient à ses pieds. Un instant avant de toucher le sol, je me demande si ce que j'ai ressenti été la cause de mon manque pour la potion d'oubli ou non.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR.

Chapitre 8: Pdv Severus

_Cher monsieur Snape, vous êtes conviez ce vendredi soir à 19h dans mes appartements privés pour une soirée entre sorciers de talents. Nous aurons l'occasion de discuter autour d'un repas._

_Je compte sur votre présence, _

_Horace Slughorn_

Je relis une seconde fois la lettre. Il est sérieux, discuter autour d'un repas avec des sorciers de talent, quelle plaie ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans les petits chouchous de Slughorn… Enfin bon je verrai bien qui y va, je pense que Lili doit être aussi invitée ce serai l'occasion de la voir, depuis le temps ! Ça doit faire deux semaines que l'on se fait que se croiser, il faut dire avec les examens de fin d'années qui approchent, elle doit « réviser », décidément il y a des gens bien sérieux dans cette école. A vrai dire, mon avenir ne m'inquiété plus trop, avec ou sans diplôme je sais quoi faire à la sortie de cette fichue école.

Mangemort.

Mangemort…

J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai enfin pris cette décision. En fait je ne sais pas trop si c'est la bonne ou non. Mais c'est une décision et maintenant que je l'ai pris je m'y tiendrais, après ces mois d'hésitation je me sens soulagé. Je n'ai plus qu'à suive Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa juste quête. Oui sa quête est juste et maintenant Lily n'a plus de place dans ma vie. J'irai avec elle à ce fichu diner de Slug et à la fin de la soirée je lui dirais. Je lui dirais que l'on ne doit plus se voir parce qu'elle n'est pas comme moi. Elle est différente et impure.

Je chasse ces idées de ma tête et presse le pas vers les cachots. Soudain je m'arrête, c'est la voix de Black que j'entends ? J'avance jusqu'au croisement du couloir et regarde discrètement à droite, oui c'est bien Black, accompagné de son meilleur pote Potter. Je m'adosse au mur en espérant qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu.

« Non je ne me souviens pas comment je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

- Mais enfin Siri, tu ne t'y es quand même pas téléporté, madame Pomfresh dit que tu as une sacré bosse sur la tête, elle pense que c'est quelqu'un quoi t'as assommé. Dans quoi est-ce que tu as été te fourrer ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne me souvenais de rien. »

Ils passent à côté de moi et alors qu'ils s'enfoncent dans le couloir Black tourne la tête vers moi. Je me raidis et le regard triste qu'il pose sur moi me glace le sang. Il se retourne vers Potter aussi vite qu'il s'est tourné vers moi que pendant un instant je crois même avoir rêvé. Les sentiments qui me sont venu hier soir refont jour en moi avec une violence que me coupe le souffle, je glisse le long du mur et m'accroupis sur le sol. Je ressens à nouveau ces lèvres sur les miennes, son souffle sur mon visage, ses yeux tellement profonds posés sur moi. La seule défense que j'avais pour me libérer de son emprise était de lui faire fermer ses putains d'yeux et la seule façon était de l'assommer.

Je me relève avec lenteur et me dirige à nouveau vers les cachots en essayant de me concentrer sur le sort que je suis en train de mettre au point. Malgré mes efforts mes pensées se tournent à nouveau vers le Griffondor et je me maudis pour ces pensées malsaines.

Je me glisse dans un des derniers cachots où j'ai enfin pu réinstaller mon petit labo après que Potter y ai fait le ménage. Remarque c'est du bon travail, je pense qu'il a un avenir dans le ménage, il ferait presque concurrence à un elfe de maison. Je vérifie une potion en cours de préparation puis commence à m'exercer sur le mannequin que me sert de cible. Je suis plutôt content de moi, je pense que mon sort est presque au point, je m'assis à cote de mon chaudron et remue distraitement son contenu.

Black.

Et merde je pense encore à lui.

A son regard.

A se bouche.

A son corps.

Je le revois, le visage perlé de sueur, tremblant à cause du manque, assis du le sol, faible et à ma merci. Je le revois se penchant vers moi, tellement beau, comment aurais-je pu résister ? Comment peut-on lui résister ?

Black, toujours un sourire sexy aux lèvres, les cheveux bouclés ondulants à chacun de ses pas.

Black, toujours une fille à un bras et Potter à l'autre.

Black, toujours un regard de dégout pour moi.

Non. Non plus maintenant. Ce n'est plus du dégout qu'il ressent pour moi et je veux savoir ce que c'est, ce qu'il ressent pour moi, parce que si j'arrive à identifier ses sentiments peut être que j'arriverai à identifier les miens. Un frisson parcourt mon dos, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Oh Sirius qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me condamnes à ça ? Une vague de chaleur s'empare de moi, je glisse mes mains le long de mon ventre. Puis les descend. Descend… Ce ne sont pas mes mains sur mon sexe dur mais celle de Sirius. Et son souffle chaud sur mon cou. Et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son corps sur le mien, ondulant sous ses caresses et nos murmures rauques qui se mêlent pour n'en former plus qu'un.

J'ai froid.

Mes mains retombent le long de mon corps et je me roule en boule sur le sol nu. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes sanglots qui viennent faire trembler mon corps. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je pleure, j'ai envie de mourir et de disparaitre. Pour toujours. Ne plus exister, ne plus trembler, ne plus avoir peur, ne plus désirer. Je ne mérite pas de vivre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La fin de la semaine est enfin arrivée, sans aucun accident ou fait particulièrement remarquable. Je me suis fait le plus discret possible et Potter le plus ignoble possible. Black ne s'est pas fait non plus remarqué ce qui sort plutôt de l'ordinaire venant de lui, il ne semble pas particulièrement gêné en ma présence, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. A vrai dire il semble juste… indifférent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me blesse énormément, je crois que j'aurais encore préféré qu'il m'humilie plutôt qu'il ne fasse comme si rien ne c'était passé. Peut-être a-t-il vraiment tout oublié. Non, c'est impossible, le regard qu'il m'a lancé en sortant de l'infirmerie voulait dire beaucoup de chose, mais tout sauf qu'il avait oublié.

J'ai appris que Lily allait à la soirée de Slug, c'est donc un Severus bien morose que se dirige vers son destin. Couper les ponts avec celle qui fut ma meilleure amie est la dernière chose qui me reste à faire pour être à part entière un mangemort. Pour être celui que je dois être.

Je suis dans le couloir qui mène aux appartements de Slughorn quand j'entends un murmure derrière moi. Je me retourne mais ne vois rien, je continu donc d'avancer.

« Hé Snape ! »

Cette fois le murmure est plus fort, je me retourne à nouveau et c'est Black que je vois, caché derrière une statue. Quelle tête de con celui-là. Il me fait signe de venir en surveillant autour de lui l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Black ?

- T'es aussi invité chez Slug ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi aussi mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, ça te dit de sécher avec moi ?

- C'est pas un cours Black, si t'as pas envie d'y aller tu n'y vas pas et puis c'est tout.

- Ah… Alors ça te dit de ne pas y aller avec moi, on… on pourrait faire un tour ?

- Je crois que je préfère encore aller manger chez Slug que d'aller faire un tour chez toi. »

Je fais demi-tour et essaye de repartir, mais Black attrape mon bras et m'empêche d'avancer.

« Non, non s'il te plait Snape… J'aimerais qu'on parle. Je… je me suis comporté comme un con cette semaine avec toi, après ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir…

- Il se s'est rien passé l'autre soir, tu étais en manque et j'ai dû te frapper pour te maitriser puis t'emmener à l'infirmerie, sifflais-je.

- Ne fait pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ne fait pas comme si ce baisé ne t'avais rien fait.

- Lâche-moi Black.

- Je suis désolé, suis moi s'il te plait. »

Il me lâche et fait mine de s'en aller. J'hésite un instant, mais ce qu'il veut me dire m'intrigue alors je le suis. De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire que de se coltiner Slughorn, et Lily…

« Alors Black, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Ah, euh… rien. »

Il se moque de moi la ?

« Tu te moques de moi la ?

- Non… en fait je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

C'est moi ou il rougit? Le grand Sirius Black rougit comme une pucelle devant le graisseur Snivellus (eh oh doucement l'auto-méchanceté !). C'est bizarre de le voir comme ça, à cours de mots.

« Tu sais Black, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose que l'on se voit comme ça.

- Je sais, mais j'ai envie de te voir.

- Je… moi aussi. Je crois. »

Il est beau, il est tellement beau cet enfoiré. Ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots me revient en mémoire et c'est à mon tour de rougir, à mon grand malheur Black semble le remarquer.

« A quoi tu penses Severus ?

- Severus ?

- Oui c'est ton nom.

- Je sais que c'est mon nom Black, mais pourquoi tant de familiarité ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'en ai juste envie. »

Il semble avoir un temps d'hésitation puis il se place devant moi pour me bloquer le passage et m'embrasse doucement. Je ne le repousse pas.

« Comme j'avais envie de faire ça. »

Il me regarde avec un air malicieux qui le rend extrêmement sexy.

« J'adore l'air que tu as quand tu es outré, tu as les yeux qui pétilles. Allez bonne soirée, Severus »

Il me fait un clin d'œil puis s'éloigne d'un air nonchalant. Mes yeux pétillent ? Non mais il est sérieux la ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Après une longue, longue pause de ma part, me revoilà !

JK Rolling a déclarait qu'elle voyait Snape comme quelqu'un de manipulable et de faible, oui il se laisse manipuler par les mangemorts et choisit la facilité en les rejoignant. Il est faible envers Black et va se laisser entrainer. Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas courageux, qu'il n'est pas talentueux et qu'il ne sait pas se tenir aux décisions qu'il prend.

Snape et Black n'ont jamais fait partie du Club de Slug, mais est-ce parce qu'ils ont décidé ne pas y aller ou parce qu'ils n'ont jamais été invités )


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR

Chapitre 9 : pdv Sirius

« J'adore l'air que tu as quand tu es outré, tu as les yeux qui pétilles. Allez bonne soirée, Severus »

Je l'ai embrassé.

Je l'ai embrassé.

Je l'ai embrassé de sang-froid et j'ai aimé ça.

J'ai vraiment un problème, j'suis pas gay merde ! La dernière fois s'était sous le coup de manque, mais là je n'ai aucune excuse ! Ce que j'ai ressentis ne peut venir que de moi…

Merde ! Merde !

Je me dirige à grand pas vers la tour des Griffondor, il faut que je trouve Léa. Léa c'est en quelque sorte ma roue de secours quand j'ai besoin de compagnie et quand je le veux bien je suis aussi la sienne.

« Bonjour Sirius.

- Bonjour Pam. »

Je continu mon chemin sans même me tourner vers une Pam à la voix bien mielleuse. Finalement je m'arrête brusquement et me retourne.

« Dit moi, tu ne sais pas où est Léa par hasard ?

- Elle est dans la salle commune avec Julien.

- Merci. »

Julien, quel blague celui-là ! Et Léa qui sort encore avec…

Je rentre en trombe dans la salle commune des Griffondor, elle est pleine à craquer ce soir. Je cherche un instant Léa des yeux puis la repère près de la cheminé, assise sur Julien. Je pousse un grognement puis me dirige vers eux.

« Hé Léa, faut qu'on parle.

- Que l'on 'parle' ?

- Oui oui joue pas à la plus fine avec moi.

- Léa est avec moi Black. Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes maintenant. »

Non mais il s'est entendu parler le nain ? Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, je m'apprête à remonter les manches de ma chemise afin de pouvoir lui foutre joliment mon point dans la figue mais Léa me prend de vitesse et se lève. Elle a dut remarquer que je commençais à m'énerver et le sang de son copain sur les tapisseries de la salle commune ça ferai désordre.

« Désolée Ju', mais tu sais comment est Sirius un vrai gosse qui a besoin de sa maman. Retourne dans ta salle commune va, on se voit demain. Je t'aime bébé. »

Elle l'embrasse doucement et me suis en souriant. Elle me dégoute quand elle fait ça, je veux dire quand elle l'embrasse. Quand elle plante son petit copain pour aller baiser avec moi ma fois, c'est une salope Léa, c'est bien connu. Pire que moi. Enfin presque.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Siri ?

- Rien.

- T'as juste besoin d'un vide couille c'est ça ?

- Ouais. »

Je l'entraine dans une salle vide et verrouille la porte derrière nous. Elle s'approche doucement de moi, un sourire en coin. Elle déboutonne le peu de boutons qui restaient à se chemise, remonte lentement sa jupe sans me quitter des yeux. Elle est si proche de moi que nos nez se touchent, pourtant je ne bouge pas alors doucement, doucement elle me lèche des lèvres. Ses mains courent sur mon bas ventre puis s'attaquent à ma ceinture. Doucement. Le calme avant la tempête. Je me sens tellement calme. Tellement bien, tellement entier. Et je la connais tellement Léa. La moindre parcelle de son corps, le moindre de ses soupirs.

Soudain je la prends pas la taille et l'assoie sur une table proche de nous et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je sens mon pantalon glisser le long de mes jambes. Je passe une main dans ses longs cheveux. L'autre sous sa jupe…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

«T'as déjà couché avec une fille?

- Pourquoi tu veux faire un plan à trois ?

- Ça ne me déplairait pas. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je te pose la question.

- Non j'ai jamais couché avec une fille.

- Ah. »

Elle se resserre conte moi et pose sa tête sur la poitrine. Nous sommes allongés sur le sol de la salle de court, avec pour unique matelas nos vêtements. Léa ce n'est pas seulement mon plan cul, c'est aussi une confiante et parfois même ma conscience. C'est drôle de dire ça, elle est encore plus immorale et insensible que moi, mais je pense que c'est pour ça que nous nous entendons bien. Notre relation libre nous convient, je n'ai pas envie que ça change et je pense que Léa est d'accord avec moi.

« T'es bizarre en ce moment Siri…

- Et je pire c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Il parait que c'est Snape qui t'a conduit à l'infirmerie l'autre jour. Il parait qu'il te portait, comme un moldu, il n'utilisait pas un sort de lévitation. »

Je me raidis et regarde Léa, elle n'a pas l'air de bluffer, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir répondre à ça ? Et pourquoi ce connard de Snape me portait ? C'est déjà pas asses suspect comme ça qu'il m'emmène à l'infirmerie pour qu'il ait besoin de me porter ? De me toucher ?

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette soirée, mais je pense que tu te trompes, tu images Snivellus de porter toi ? »

Elle glousse, c'est gagné.

« Non, bien sûr que non !

- Qui t'a raconté ça ?

- Carine.

- Et bien tu diras cette dinde d'arrêter de dire des conneries !

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà couché avec une fille ? »

Et merde elle remet ça sur la table !

« Et bien c'est un peu délicat…

- Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire !

- Oui c'est vrai, mais la… En fait ça concerne James.

- James ? En quoi ça le concerne ?

- Et bien… Je t'ai demandé ça… pour savoir si ça te dérangé… les homosexuels. »

Cette fois elle éclate de rire. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de raconter moi ?

« C'est une façon bien détourné de le faire ! Et puis non ça ne me gêne pas mais quel rapport avec James ?

- Il est gay.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien disons qu'en ce moment… il se pose des questions.

- James ! Mais il est fou de Lily.

- Justement il essaye de s'en convaincre…

- Ouah alors ça !

- N'en parle pas s'il te plait, c'est asses… perso.

- T'inquiète je serai muette comme une tombe. »

C'est bien ça qui me fait peur… James va me tuer et c'est moi qui vais finir dans la tombe. Léa tenir sa langue ? Sur quelque chose d'aussi croustillant ? Impossible.

Le matin arrive et nous sortons de la salle discrètement. J'ai juste le temps de passer dans mon dortoir pour prendre des affaires et je me dépêche de me rendre en cours de métamorphose. Cours que nous avons en commun avec les Serpentards. Et merde. Léa a réussi à me faire oublier Snape le temps d'une nuit mais là je vais l'avoir dans la même pièce que moi pendant deux heures ! Et après ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier soir…

Remus, Peter et James sont déjà dans la salle et je m'assoie à côté de celui-ci.

« Alors Patmol on a encore découché !

- Et oui, tu sais ce que c'est la célébrité ou plutôt non tu se sais pas mon petit Jamessounet.

- Te fous pas de moi t'étais avec Léa, on a vu sa sangsue sortir de la salle commune des Griffondor l'air pas très content. C'est une honte que cet individu ose seulement y entrer.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu connais Léa, elle n'est fait qu'à sa tête.

- Un peu comme toi.

- Ouais.

- Tient tient voilà notre meilleur ami ! »

Notre 'meilleur ami' c'est Snape… Il nous adresse pas un regard et passe devant nous pour aller s'assoir à se place. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? D'ailleurs c'est parfais comme ça. Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir entre le graisseux et moi, juste une nouvelle façon de se foutre de lui en lui faisait croire qu'il a de l'importance alors que ce n'est qu'un misérable Serpentard. Seulement pourquoi est-ce que la blague ne me fait pas rire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à rire de lui alors qu'en ce moment c'est ce j'ai le plus envie au monde, rire. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le voir comme un connard et comme un vulgaire Serpentard. Mais surtout pourquoi est-ce que quand James se met à hurler de rire à une blague nul qu'il vient de faire, ce n'est pas pour lui de Snape se retourne, mais s'est pour me regarder.

Moi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deux chapitres en deux jours, je suis au taquet la !

Beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours =)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR.

Ce chapitre est de loin le plus long jusqu'à maintenant, mais une fois n'est pas coutume )

Merci pour les reviews !

Chapitre 10 : pdv Snape

Aujourd'hui est le jour de ce qui deviendra plus tard mon pire souvenir. Pire que mon enfance misérable. Pire que toutes les humiliations de Potter. Pire que mon choix pour les ténèbres. Pire que ma propre existence. Mais cela, je ne le sais pas encore…

Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis cette fameuse soirée où Black voulait 'discuter' avec moi. Les journées se rallongent de par le soleil, mais surtout à cause des devoirs et des révisions car nous sommes en plein examens et même un géni comme moi doit travailler un minimum. Je passe donc une grande partie de mes journées à la bibliothèque ou en salle de cours, d'autant plus que ça me permet d'échapper à mes nouveaux amis mangemorts qui ont tendance à être un peu trop familier avec moi. A l'extérieur le Seigneur des Ténèbres monte en puissance et dans un peu plus de deux ans je pourrais le rejoindre et donner un sens à ma vie. Lui donner un but. Je ne serais plus obligé de me cacher pour expérimenter des sorts dangereux et la magie noire, une magie tellement plus puissante et digne de sorciers pur souche. En parlant de ça je n'ai toujours pas été voir Lily, alors je me contente de l'éviter. Je suis vraiment pitoyable. D'ailleurs j'évite aussi Black, ça me donne l'impression de fuir en permanence… Mais Black je suis vraiment obligé. Quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder et cela me met en colère contre moi-même d'apporter autant d'importance à ce bouffon ! Lui ne remarque pas que je suis là et que je le vois ! Lui, il se contente de rigoler aux blagues débiles de son pote débile comme le clébard qu'il est ! Tellement plus simple de suivre les autres, tellement plus simple de faire comme si de rien n'était !

Je descends rageusement les marches du château et me dirige vers le lac. Aujourd'hui il fait beau et j'ai décidé d'aller promener mon teint cireux sous les joyeux rayons de soleil. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde dans le parc sinon je rentre illico dans mes si accueillants cachots. Ce matin s'était l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, j'en connais un qui n'a pas trop eu de mal à répondre à la question « Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou ». Ça me parait tellement évidant que Lupin soit un loup-garou que je ne comprends pas que personne n'ai remarqué ! Je me souviens d'une discussion que j'avais eu avec Lily à ce propos, elle avait était asses septique mais devant l'évidence des preuves elle avait reconnu que quelque chose était bizarre.

Alors que je m'apprête à foncer tête baissé au milieu des élèves qui font bronzette pour rejoindre un coin d'ombre non occupé, je remarque Potter et sa bande près du lac. Je cherche à faire demi-tour mais Potter lève les yeux vers moi en murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de Black qui se met à sourire. C'est bien ma veine, ça va encore être ma fête… Je fais mine de ne pas les avoir remarqué sans pour autant m'éloigner d'eux, je ne veux pas montrer de signe de faiblesse.

« Ça va Servilus ? »

C'est bien cri Potter, fait profiter tout Poudlard de ta grande intelligence. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire autre chose et je sors rapidement ma baguette de ma robe. En y repensant, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai fait ça, simple reflexe je pense. Pourtant c'est ce geste qui va sceller mon sort, Potter réagit aussi vite que moi et me désarme. Ma baguette fait un bon de quatre mètres dans les airs et retombe derrière moi avec un bruit mat. Cela fait éclater de rire ce cher Black. Je ne le reconnais pas, ce n'est pas le Black qui m'a parlé alors qu'il était en manque de potion d'oubli, ce n'est pas le Black qui m'a embrassé le soir de la soirée de Slughorn. Non. Non, cet homme-là a une lueur de folie dans les yeux et c'est la haine qui semble guider ses pas.

« _Impedimanta !_ »

Cette fois c'est Black qui m'a jeté un sort et je me retrouve allongé par terre plusieurs mètres plus loin. Tous les regards son tourné vers moi, Pettigrow le spectateur favori de Potter et Black s'approche pour mieux admirer le pitoyable spectacle que je donne et même Lupin que j'avais pris pour un ami lors des dernières vacances ne semble pas bouger pour me venir en aide. Potter et Black s'avancent vers moi, leurs baguettes brandies. Cette fois je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils vont me faire, jusqu'à maintenant ils s'étaient maintenu à la violence physique et à des coups, mais la douleur que peut faire ressentir une magie bien utilisé dépasse l'entendement. Je crois que j'ai peur. Je crois que j'ai vraiment peur. Ma gorge est serrée et je ne peux ni les menacer avec un semblant de fierté, ni hurler à l'aide alors que mon corps me l'ordonne. Non, je ne leur donnerais pas ce plaisir et s'ils doivent me ridiculiser une fois de plus, je ne leur demanderai pas grâce. Plutôt crever.

Je vois Potter me quitter un instant des yeux pour regarder un instant au-dessus de son épaule vers un groupe de filles. Je me demande qui il regarde jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Evans. Alors même dans une telle situation, monsieur s'inquiète de son image auprès de sa bien-aimée ? Cependant à mon grand malheur il se reconcentre rapidement sur moi.

« Alors comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ?

- Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, dit Black à son acolyte. Il va y avoir des grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot ! »

Ils se mettent à ricaner bêtement et moi je recroqueville un peu plus sur moi-même. Quels bandes de connards, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ! J'aperçois ma baguette à moins de trois mètres de moi et l'espoir de leur faire payer la monnaie de leur pièce m'envahit. J'essaye de me relever mais le sortilège fait encore effet, ce qui me fait me dandiner sur moi-même sans plus de résultats. Cela me met dans une rage que je n'arrive plus à contenir.

« Attends… un peu. Attends… un peu ! »

Je laisse échapper un flot de juron et de formules magiques plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, mais sans baguette magique je suis réduit à l'impuissance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave toi la bouche. _Récurvite !_ »

Je sens quelque chose monter dans ma gorge, je tente de ne pas ouvrir la bouche mais c'est trop dur. Je me mets cracher des bulles roses, la mousse se fait de plus en plus importante dans ma bouche et ma gorge. Je me mets alors à tousser pour tenter de me débarrasser des bulles mais cela ne suffit pas, bientôt je n'aurais plus asses d'air. La panique m'envahit.

« Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! »

Potter et Black se retournent comme si quelque chose les avait piqués. Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux l'air vaguement embarrassé. Lily arrive vers nous d'un pas très décidé et apparemment très en colère. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'elle mette son grain de sel dans cette histoire ! Elle ne peut pas s'occuper de ses affaires cette sale… Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Ça va Evans ? »

D'un coup le ton de Potter est curieusement devenu plus agréable.

« Laissez-le tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Les élèves autour de nous ne mettent à rire. Il va me le payer, il va me le payer et très cher. Je tourne les yeux vers Black un instant, il fixe le vide, comme s'il voulait ne regarder ni moi, ni Potter. Si je me suis promis que ce dernier allez me le payer, Black lui je veux qu'il crève sous mes mains. Je le tuerais et pas avec un simple sort, je veux l'étrangler de mes mains, voir son regarde plein de terreur et sentir son dernier souffle le quitter. Peu importe qui je dois passer le reste de ma vie à Azkaban, il crèvera.

« Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans. Allez… sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo. »

Je sens enfin les effets du maléfice de dissiper, je me mets alors en quête de ma baguette histoire de ne pas laisser cette Sang-de-Bourbe m'humilier encore plus que ces deux connards.

« Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant !

- Pas de chance Prangs. Oh ! Attention ! »

Et merde il m'a remarqué, pas grave j'ai ma baguette, sans même prendre le temps de prononcer une formule, je pointe ma baguette sur Potter. Un éclair de lumière jaillit et une entaille apparue sur la joue de celui-ci, faisant gicler du sang sur sa robe. Je m'apprête à lui lancer un véritable sort, mais il est plus rapide que moi et en quelques secondes, je me retrouve suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de ma robe est tombé sur ma tête et m'empêche de voir, mais l'air froid que je sens sur mes jambes ne m'apprend rien de bon… et les rires et hurlement que j'entends non plus…

« Fais-le descendre !

- Mais certainement. »

Outch que la terre est basse… j'essaye de me relever du mieux que je peux en me dépêtrant dans ma robe, une fois réussit je brandis à nouveau ma baguette sans avoir le temps de rien dire.

« _Petrificus totalus !_ »

Alors là c'est le pompon. Black tu vas payer.

« LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !

- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à ta jeter un sort.

- Alors, libère-le du maléfice ! »

Enfin je sens à nouveau mon corps et je tente de me relever tant bien que mal.

« Et voilà. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! »

Les mots m'ont échappé tellement je suis en colère et je ne me rends compte de la gravité de mes propos que quand je vois Lily pâlir et cligner des yeux.

« Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon _Servilus_.

- Fais tes excuses à Evans !

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

- Quoi ? JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu-sais-quoi !

- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'Or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encre à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR ! »

Sur cette superbe tirade, Lily tourne les talons et part à grand pas. Je pourrai au moins me vanter d'avoir encore un peu réduit les chances déjà infimes de Potter de sortir avec Lily.

« Evans ! EVANS ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux. »

Bravo, quelle perspicacité Black ! Je ne te pensais pas capable de… Ma parole il a osé ! Une fois de plus je me retrouve la tête en bas à exhiber mon caleçon…

« Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

- James, Sirius ça suffit. »

Cette voix… c'est Lupin ! Monsieur a enfin daigné bouger son cul, remarque je doute qu'il réussisse là où même Lily a échoué. Mon cas est vraiment désespéré.

« Remus ne t'y met pas s'il te plais !

- James c'est en tant qu'ami mais aussi en tant que préfet que je te demande d'arrêter. Tu ne crois pas que tu as suffisamment fait de mal, regarde dans quel état était Evans en partant ! »

Potter réfléchit quelques instants puis me laisse tomber pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. Je me relève le plus vite possible pour me préparer à une éventuelle nouvelle attaque. Je me tourne vers Lupin qui baisse les yeux devant moi, quel lâche celui-là ! Cependant il a réussi à me débarrasser de Potter qui s'éloigne dans la même direction que Lily, j'espère qu'elle va l'envoyer paitre comme elle sait si bien le faire.

Black fait un pas vers moi et par reflexe je me recule et lève les yeux vers lui.

« Severus… »

Sa voix tremble. Putain ! Putain ! Pourquoi il me regard comme ça ! Après ce qu'il vient de faire comment peut-il se permettre de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Je ne sais même plus comment réagir, alors j'opte pour la solution la plus simple, le repli stratégique (et non la fuite !). Je me dirige rapidement vers le château sous les regards amusés de plus de la moitié des élèves, ma vie va être un enfer, enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Pourtant malgré tout ça, ce n'est pas plus l'humiliation de Potter que le regard suppliant de Black qui me marque. Et me donne envie de crever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai dû sortir mon livre Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix et certains d'entre vous ne serons pas sans remarqué que je me suis plus qu'inspirée du passage ou Harry voit le souvenir de Snape dans sa pensine.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR.

Chapitre 11 : pdv Black

« SNAPE ! »

Une fois encore alors que je l'aperçois dans un couloir je cours vers lui. Une fois de plus je cris son nom. Et une nouvelle fois il m'évite…

Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis… l'incident du lac. Demain c'est le dernier jour des BUSE et dans une semaine nous rentrons chez nous pour les vacances d'été. Je veux lui parler avant de partir, je ne pourrai pas supporter de passer deux mois sans lui avoir parlé, sans avoir pu lui expliquer… Lui expliquer quoi ? Que je suis désolé de l'avoir royalement humilié devant tout Poudlard encore une fois ? Que seulement quelques jours après l'avoir embrassé je me suis montré monstrueux avec lui et qu'il doit l'accepter ? Ce serait tellement plus simple avec une fille ! Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème avant !

« Snape attend. »

J'arrive à l'attraper par le bras et sans prêter attention au gens qui nous entoure dans le couloir, je le plaque contre le mur et le maintien.

« Écouté-moi, je… je…

- Tu quoi Black ? Hein ? Tu quoi ?

- Je suis désolé. »

Il ne réagit pas. Pas même un tressaillement. Ce manque de réaction me perturbe, pendant un instant je reste sans rien dire. Je ne sais plus quoi dire.

« Lâche moi Black, je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Mais moi si. Mon comportement a été impardonnable.

- Impardonnable c'est le mot. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais et maintenant laisse-moi. »

Il se dégage et je n'essaye même pas de le retenir. Commet ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Une fois de plus je me suis laissé entrainer par James et la joie facile que procure le fait de persécuter plus faible que soit.

Je crois que je me sens mal. Je crois que je me sens très mal. Le pire c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ce sentiment que je sens naitre en moi je ne le comprend pas. Et j'en ai peur.

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est au moins la centième fois que je me passe cette scène en boucle dans ma tête en essayant de trouver le moindre espoir. Ou la façon dont j'aurai pu rendre la situation moins catastrophique. J'ai vraiment fait de la merde cette fois.

Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça ! C'est de Servilus qu'il s'agit ! Mon pire ennemi ! Un vil Serpentard ! Je devrais en rire à l'heure qu'il est, je devrais être avec James en train de raconter ce qui s'est passé au peu de Griffondor qui ne sont pas encore au courant. Mais James est parti avec Lily et moi je broie du noir. Mais heureusement il y a Remus avec moi ! Ah Remus, mon cher Remus, il sait toujours trouver les mots justes, on peut vraiment compter sur lui pour vous remonter le moral où voir que quelque chose ne se va pas. Et vous savez ce qu'il fait la Remus ? Il étudie. Oui, oui, il étudie. En fait c'est trop nul ce que je dis, c'est très bien comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de Snape. Pour lui dire quoi de toute façon ? Je ne suis embrouillé avec mon pire ennemi et je m'en veux à crever ? C'est tout à fait normal comme situation n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu t'en veux hein ? »

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Remus. Décidément je suis vraiment mauvaise langue, il a remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez moi ! Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de me confier, à vrai dire que n'aime pas ça, c'est un comportement faible et égoïste. Ne pas être capable de s'occuper de ses problèmes soit même et emmerder les autres avec, alors que eux aussi en ont. Je réponds donc à sa question par une autre question, typique.

« Comment tu as réagi quand tu as compris que tu aimais Evans et que tu ne pourrais jamais l'avoir ?

- Quoi ?

- Fait pas l'innocent Moony, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais et comment tu la fuyais à la fois. Tu ne veux pas te mettre entre James et elle n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ça… et pour répondre à ta question le meilleur moyen est de faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

- Mouais…

- Snape ne veut pas te pardonner n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu crois être le seul à remarquer les regards les autres ?

- Remus comment pourrait-il me pardonner après ce que j'ai fait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais s'il t'aime il trouvera la force. »

Qu'il m'aime ? Ça va un peu trop loin pour moi là, j'ai jamais parlé d'amour, ce serai vraiment trop… bizarre. C'est un mec merde. Et moi aussi ! Et ce n'est pas possible, enfin je veux dire… ce n'est pas… normal ? Comment ils font les homo pour… euh nan je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir en fait. D'ailleurs je vais arrêter d'y pense ça ne me concerne absolument pas !

« Sirius je t'aime. »

Je me retourne et je vois James, à genou à mes pieds l'air suppliant. Il lui arrive quoi encore ?

« Sirius écoute moi mon amour, je t'en supplie… Je crois que je suis gay…

- James tu racontes quoi encore ?

- Mais bébé, c'est toi qui l'as dit ! »

Ça y est, il est au courant, la poisse. Il se relève et s'assoit en face moi.

« J'ai jamais dit ça !

- C'est bon j'm'en fou Padfoot, préviens moi juste la prochaine fois que je dois changer de bord.

- Désolé je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai raconté cette connerie à Léa !

- T'as encore couché avec elle ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que quand je te dis que j'ai parlé à Léa tu penses directe que j'ai couché avec ?

- Surement parce que tu es toi et qu'elle est elle. » répondit Remus.

Je dois juste vous précisez qu'il a un petit problème avec Léa, en fait il ne l'aime pas trop. Il trouve qu'elle est trop… dévergondée, voilà c'est le mot qu'il a utilisé !

« Dans le mile Moony ! Vous ne vous voyez jamais en dehors de vos petites baiseries. »

Ok ça c'est fait, merci les gars.

« Au fait, Prangs tu as fini de recopier l'aile ouest du château sur la carte ?

- Oui j'ai fini, d'ailleurs il faut que l'on trouve un sort de sécurité pour que n'importe qui ne puisse pas la lire.

- Une sorte de mot de passe pour que la carte apparaisse ?

- Oui, Moony tu pourrais chercher s'il existe un tel sortilège ?

- Pas de problème. »

La carte du Maraudeur, c'est ainsi que nous avons décidé de l'appeler, une carte tout à fait particulière puisque c'est la seule carte de Poudlard, la seule et unique. De plus ce n'est pas un mince travail de cartographier un château en constant changement, la salle sur demande par exemple, nous n'arrivons pas trouver un moyen pour que la carte détecte son apparition.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Lily ? demanda Remus à James.

- Plutôt pas mal je pense, nous avons beaucoup parlé. Ce que lui a dit cette brosse à chiotte ambulante l'a énormément blessé, elle pensait qu'ils étaient amis.

- Ils l'étaient et d'ailleurs je ne vois qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Snape se soit montré agressif envers elle.

- Il voulait me blesser à travers elle ?

- Ne pense pas que tu es le centre du monde James.

- Mais je suis le centre du monde ! »

Non c'est moi. Je me tourne vers Remus, cette raison m'intrigue.

« Alors pourquoi il lui a dit ça ?

- C'est devenu un mangemort.

- UN QUOI ?

- Chut ! Pas si fort Padfoot, un mangemort oui. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'Avery lui en parle et je pense que Snape a enfin accepté, et insulter Lily est le meilleur moyen de rompre tout lien avec elle.

- Mais comment des élèves peuvent-ils être mangemort ? Voldemort n'a pas d'influence dans le château ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Pas personnellement mais certains parents influencent leur enfants… Tu te souviens de Malfoy ?

- Oui.

- Et bien c'est un des premiers à avoir essayé de recruter des élèves alors qu'il l'était lui-même.

- C'est grave, tu penses que Dumbledore est au courant ?

- Je pense oui, peu de choses échappent à cet homme.

- Et il laisse faire ça ! C'est vraiment honteux ! »

James s'est levé de sa chaise et nous regarde de haut, les yeux pleins de colère.

« Il laisse des connards comme Servilus insulter des enfants de moldus ! C'est déglace ! Et de toute façon Servilo ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Il ne va pas s'en sortir indemne alors qu'il osé faire du mal à Lily ! »

Il s'éloigne de nous à grand pas et alors que je tente de le suive Remus me retient par le bras.

« Laisse le, il a besoin de se calmer. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'ai utilisé son nom pour désigner Voldemort car je ne pense pas qu'il était déjà craint au point de ne plus oser le prononcer, en fait je ne sais même pas s'il faisait déjà parler de lui à cette époque, la date de sa première ascension au pouvoir étant asses flou.

Sur ce bon Noël =D


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR.

Chapitre 12 : pdv Snape

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Pourtant après quelques secondes de réflexion ce lieu ne m'est pas inconnu non plus, pour cause j'y dors régulièrement. Mais n'allez pas croire que c'est par choix ! Je préfère largement mon lit, de plus personne ne me demande pourquoi je dors dans mon dortoir, en revanche, quand je sors de l'infirmerie il y a toujours un con pour me demander ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est bien sûr avec la plus grande sympathie du monde que l'envoie bouler ce boulet.

Bref, je suis encore à l'infirmerie. J'essaye de me redresser mais une violente douleur me traverse le ventre et me clou au lit. J'arrive à lever mes mains, mais je ne peux les regarder qu'avec un seul œil… l'autre étant trop gonflé pour que j'ose seulement essayer de l'ouvrir. Mon corps entier me fait souffrir, je ne suis qu'une plaie géante… Ne souriez pas c'est vrai. J'ai mal. Et je dois tout ça à Potter une fois de plus… Cette fois il m'a coincé dans un couloir désert, il n'a même pas pris le temps de m'insulter, il s'est mis à me taper dessus, sans explication. Au début je me suis défendu, je pense même lui avoir collé un bel œil au beurre noir à ce con, mais il est bien plus muscler que moi et il a rapidement pris le dessus. Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'étais au sol qu'il a daigné me dire qui avait fait ça pour Lily, pour la venger. C'est tout de même ironique n'est-ce pas, Lily déteste Potter, s'est moi son ami, et maintenant il la défend ! Contre moi ! Je n'aurais jamais levé la main sur Lily… Ma Lily… C'est lui qui m'y a forcé, c'est Potter et Black qui m'ont poussé à me montrer horrible avec celle que je considère, considérait, comme ma meilleur amie. Cependant c'est sans doute mieux ainsi… Au moins Lily ne m'adressera plus la parole et elle ne risquera pas de souffrir parce qu'elle est l'amie d'un mangemort. Parce qu'elle est mon amie… C'est donc là le sacrifice que je dois faire pour accéder à mon destin, sacrifier Lily. Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup. Mais j'ai pris ma décision et je m'y tiendrais. En revanche, qu'elle devienne amie… ou même plus avec le Potter, ce n'était pas prévu ! Cet enfoiré il faut toujours qu'il trouve un moyen de me nuire ! Je le hais. Et tôt ou tard je trouverai le moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Je lui rendrai tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir au centuple ! Et alors nous verrons bien qui est le meilleur.

« Severus ? »

Black est appuyé sur l'encadrement le porte, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. S'il est encore venu s'excuser je crois que je vais péter un boulon. Il m'a couru après toute la semaine ! Bien sûr que je ne lui pardonnerai pas ! Que croit-il ? Je ne lui pardonnerai ni ça, ni tout ce qu'il m'a fait toutes ces années ! Il est comme Potter, il ira crever en enfer. Je décide de ne même pas lui répondre et je détourne le regard en priant pour qu'il parte, mais Black n'a pas l'habitude d'abandonner, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Je l'entends s'approcher alors je bouge dans on lit pour lui tourner le dos.

« Severus, je te promets que je n'étais pas au courant de ce que James… Je m'en veux il été en colère, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait faire quelque chose. »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je ferme les yeux et serre les paupières le plus fort que je peux. Qu'il se casse ! Et qu'il se taise ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, je ne veux pas entendre ces excuses bidons !

« Severus j'en ai asses de m'excuser, si tu ne veux pas me pardonner alors tant pis, je partirais. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai vraiment eu envie d'apprendre à mieux te connaitre. Alors oui je suis imparfait, je pense qu'on peut même dire que je suis un connard, parfois, mais j'ai aussi des qualités et tu ne me laisses pas le temps de te les montrer. Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais te dire, maintenant la balle est dans ton camps c'est à toi de choisir. Je m'en vais. »

Je l'entends s'éloigner doucement.

« Attends. »

Je sens que je vais vraiment regretter ce que je vais faire, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais. Pourtant je le fais. Quelque chose m'y pousse et je n'arrive pas à y résister.

« Attends s'il te plais. »

Je me tourne vers lui mais je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'essaye de me redresser pour m'assoir mais mes bras ne supportent pas mon poids et Black doit s'approcher pour m'aider. Il me soulève avec douceur et coince un oreiller derrière mon dos puis se recule et m'observe, gêné je le remercie.

« Mais ne pense pas que je te pardonne Black. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

- Je comprends.

- Non tu ne comprends pas Black, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- Tu sais, je ne vis plus chez mes parents.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- Ma mère ne m'a pas à proprement dit fichu à la porte, j'ai décidé de partir, mais pour moi s'était nécessaire. Elle était horrible tu sais, je la déteste tellement et je trouve ça tellement horrible de haire sa propre mère que moi aussi je me déteste.

- Tu trouves ça injuste n'est pas, mais Black la vie est injuste et toi et Potter veillait souvent à ce qu'elle le soit !

- Je te dis ça parce que je sais que tu as aussi quelques problèmes avec ta famille.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Je sais beaucoup de chose.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Non. »

Pris d'un élan soudain, il s'assoie sur mon lit. Je m'éloigne légèrement de lui et sursaute lorsqu'il touche ma main.

« Ton père est un moldu n'est pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne connais pas mon père. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi j'ai grandi.

- Alors explique-moi.

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour que tu t'en serves contre moi quand ça te chantera ? Non merci, je ne veux pas te donner une telle arme et puisque tu sais beaucoup de chose, tu devrais aussi savoir cela.

- Moi j'ai grandi comme un prince, dans un superbe maison, mais avec une mère… mes parents sont des sang-pure mais je crois que j'aurai préféré naitre dans une famille de moldu aimant qu'avec ce monstre.

- De quoi tu te plains ! Tu es un vrai petit prince, toi au moins tu as un toit décent et tu mangeais à ta faim !

- Un vrai prince… oui qui a échappé à sa cage doré, qui se retrouve sans château et qui doit crécher chez un de ses amis.

- Tu vis chez Potter ?

- Oui. »

Et bah ça doit être du beau, j'espère que maman et papa Potter ont du courage pour ce coltiner ces deux la ensemble. Je regarde Black et il me sourit. Il n'a pas non plus lâché ma main.

« Tu sais, dit-il. Pour moi toi aussi tu es un prince, un prince de sang-mêlé c'est tout.

- Prince de sang-mêlé, avec pour château un taudis et son bouffon de père.

- Tu as tout comprit Severus ! Nous sommes tous deux des princes mal, sans magnifique demeure et sans princesse…

- Question princesse je pense que tu peux avoir celle que tu veux !

- Ne crois pas ça ! Je ne peux avoir que les plus cruches et les plus impressionnables !

- Arrêtes Black, je ne connais pas de fille qui ne voudrait pas sortir avec toi.

- Moi si et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas une fille que je veux. »

Il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se recule doucement et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Alors sans comprendre ce que je fais, je me penche vers lui pour lui rendre son baisé. Il prend mon visage en coupe et sa rapproche de moi. Je sens sa langue courir sur mes lèvres et entrer doucement dans la bouche. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et l'autre dans son dos pour me serrer contre lui.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule avant qu'il ne rompe notre baisé, il se redresse et un immense sourire barre son visage. Un sourire tellement enfantin, tellement plein de malice que j'ai envie de la baffer, mais aussi un sourire tellement beau que j'aurais envie de rester à l'admirer pour l'éternité.

« Tu sais Severus, j'ai vraiment envie de toi. »

Moi aussi si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi… Sirius…

« Mais là je suis vraiment pressé, je dois encore faire ma valise et le Poudlard express part dans moins de deux heures, d'ailleurs je te conseil de te dépêcher aussi sinon tu vas le rater. »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois puis s'éloigne sans plus de cérémonie, ce n'est qu'arrivé à la porte de l'infirmerie qu'il se retourne.

« Au fait, bonnes vacances et à l'année prochaine, Severus. »

Et il me laisse seul. Je peux à peine bouger, comment veut-il que j'ailler faire mes valises ? Il a vraiment un problème ce type !

_Le prince de sang-mêlé, oui c'est ce que je suis… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Au début, quand Severus pense « Et tôt ou tard je trouverai le moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! », j'avais écrit « Et tôt ou tard je trouverai le moyen de lui rendre l'ascenseur ! » Mais en me relisant je me suis dit qu'il ne devait surement pas connaitre l'existence des ascenseurs…

Voilà pour Severus et Sirius c'est la fin de l'année ! Donc le prochain chapitre ce passera deux mois plus tard, durant leur 6ème année. Je vois vraiment ça comme une étape dans ma fic, et comme un tournant dans la relation de Seve et Siri )


End file.
